Friends will be friends
by Ginn wiz no tonic
Summary: Âîññòàíîâëåííûé ôèê... =)
1. Âñòóïëåíèå

****

**_Shit happens!_**

**_Â îáùåì òàê... Ïðåäûäóùèé âàðèàíò ôàíôèêà áûë óäàëåí àäìèíàìè ïî ïðè÷èíå ìîåé íåîñòîðîæíîñòè... íó ïîñòàâèëà ÿ ðåéòèíã _****_G, _****_íó ñ êåì íå áûâàåò... Õîòü áû ïðåäóïðåäèòü ìîãëè, ÷òî îáøèïî÷êà âûøëà..._**

**_Êîðî÷å, ýòî íîâûé äîðàáîòàííûé âàðèàíò ôàíôèêà. Âñå íà÷èíàåòñÿ çàíîâî._**

**_Òðèíàäöàòàÿ ãëàâà âñå â òîì æå ïðîöåññå, ïîòîìó ÷òî îíà äëèííàÿ._**

**_Âñå, õâàòèò ñ îòìàçêàìè, òåïåðü ïðÿìèêîì ê äåëó._**

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Friends will be friends.******

**_Àâòîð:_** Ginn(wiz no tonic)

**_Disclaimer:_** áëà, áëà, áëà... è âñå âñ¸ ïîíÿëè, íèêòî íè÷åãî íå èìååò ïðîòèâ.

**_Ïàðû:_**ôèê èõ çíàåò, ÷åãî îíè çàõîòÿò çàâòðà? Ó ìåíÿ âîîáðàæåíèå èãðàåò òîêà òàê, ïîýòîìó íè÷åãî íå ïëàíèðóþ, êàê ñîéäóòñÿ, êàê ïîïàäóòñÿ, òàê è áóäåò.

**_Ñîäåðæàíèå_****:** Çíàåòå, êàê ìíîãî âñåãî ìîæåò èçìåíèòüñÿ áóêâàëüíî çà îäíî ëåòî? Çíàåòå, êàê ñèëüíî ìîãóò èçìåíèòüñÿ ëþäè çà òî æå ëåòî? Äóìàþ, ÷òî âû çíàåòå, ïîòîìó ÷òî ñ êàæäûì áûâàëî. Íó òàê âîò êàê âñå áûëî... enjoy! (Ïî õîðîøåìó, ñîäåðæàíèå ñòîèëî áû èçìåíèòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåþ, ÷òî áóäåò äàëüøå. Íó äà ëàäíî, îñòàâèì âñå, êàê áûëî.)


	2. Êóñî÷åê ïåðâûé

****

****

**_----------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Êóñî÷åê ïåðâûé. Âñå òå æå ëèöà!_**

Íà÷àëîñü âñå íà Êèíãç Êðîññ, êîãäà ê âîêçàëó ïîäúåõàë íîâûé «Ôîðäèê» èç êîòîðîãî âûøåë Ãàððè Ïîòòåð. 

Çà ëåòî ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê ÿâíî èçìåíèëñÿ. Òåïåðü îí íîñèë íå ïðèâû÷íûå êðóãëûå î÷êè, à ïî÷òè ÷åðíûå äîâîëüíî óçêèå î÷êè, êîòîðûå î÷åíü øëè ïîä åãî íîâóþ ïðè÷åñêó: âîëîñû áûëè óëîæåíû íàçàä, íî íå ïðèëèçàíû. ×åðû ëèöà åùå ñèëüíåå îáîñòðèëèñü, çàòî ôèãóðà ÿâíî ïðåîáðàçèëàñü è ïðèíÿëà ôîðìó. Íàêà÷àííûå ðóêè è ãðóäü îòëè÷íî ïîä÷åðêèâàëà îáòÿãèâàþùàÿ ôóòáîëêà. 

Îãëÿäåâøèñü âîêðóã ñåáÿ, ïîêà åãî íèêòî íå âèäåë, Ãàððè óìåíüøèë ñâîé «Ôîðäèê» è çàïèõíóë åãî â êàðìàí. Â òîì æå êàðìàíå ó íåãî íàõîäèëèñü è âñå øêîëüíûå ïðèíàäëåæíîñòè, êðîìå ñîâû Õýäâèã, êîòîðàÿ ïîêîèëàñü íà åãî ïëå÷å. 

Ëþäè, ïðîõîäèâøèå ìèìî, ñìîòðåëè íà íåãî ñ âîñõèùåíèåì è óäèâëåíèåì. 

Ãàððè ïðîñëåäîâàë íà ïëàòôîðìó 9 è ¾. Íàðîäó áûëî óæå ìíîãî, ïîýòîìó Ãàððè íå ñòàë èñêàòü íèêîãî,  äàáû íå ïèõàòüñÿ è íå òîëêàòüñÿ, à çàëåç â âàãîí è çàíÿë ïóñòóþùåå ìåñòî ó îêíà. Îáû÷íî îíè ñ Ðîíîì è Ãåðìèîíîé çàíèìàëè èìåííî ýòî êóïå, ïîýòîìó îí ïî÷òè áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî äðóçüÿ ñêîðî ïîäîéäóò. 

Òàê îíî è ñëó÷èëîñü. Ïåðâîé â êóïå ïîÿâèëàñü Ãåðìèîíà. Ãàððè òàê óâëåêñÿ ìóçûêîé, êîòîðàÿ èãðàëà ó íåãî â ïëååðå, ÷òî îí íå çàìåòèë, êàê âîøëà äåâóøêà è ïîèíòåðåñîâàëàñü, åñòü ëè ñâîáîäíûå ìåñòà. Íå óñëûøàâ îòâåòà, äåâóøêà âñå æå óâåðåííî ðàñïèõàëà ñâîè âåùè è...

Ãàððè ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê íåé è ïîñìîòðåë ïîâåðõ ñâîèõ î÷êîâ: 

-Äåâóøêà, çäåñü òðè ìåñòà çàíÿòû. 

-Ãàððè Ïîòòåð?

-À ÷òî? Ýòî òàê ñòðàííî? Êàæåòñÿ ìåíÿ â ïðîøëîì ãîäó íå âûãíàëè èç Õîãâàðòñà çà óáèéñòâî Âîëäåìîðòà, à âîò Âàñ, äåâóøêà, ÿ íå ïîìíþ ñðåäè ó÷åíèêîâ. Ïî áëàòó?

-Äà êàê òåáå íå ñòûäíî? – ãëàçà äåâóøêè âñïûõíóëè âîçìóùåíèåì è Ãàððè óçíàë ñâîþ ïîäðóãó.

-Ãåðì?! Òû ÷òî ñ ñîáîé íàòâîðèëà? – âñêàêèâàÿ ñ ìåñòà ïðîèçíåñ Ãàððè. Òåïåðü îí áûë âûøå åå íà ãîëîâó ñ ëèøíèì, äàæå íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî îíà áûëà íà êàáëóêàõ. Ãåðìèîíà äîñòàâàëà åìó òîëüêî äî ãðóäè.

-ß òî æå õîòåëà ñïðîñèòü ó òåáÿ, Ãàððè Äæåéìñ Ïîòòåð! Íà êîãî òû ïîõîæ?

Ãàððè óëûáíóëñÿ è ïðèæàë Ãåðìèîíó ê ñåáå: 

-Äà ëàäíî òåáå, ñòàðóøêà, âñå ìû õîðîøè! ×òî ñ íàìè çà ëåòî òîëüêî íè ñòàëî!

Äåâóøêà îáíÿëà åãî â îòâåò.

-ß ñîñêó÷èëàñü. Òû èçâèíè, ÷òî ÿ íå ïðèãëàñèëà òåáÿ ê ñåáå ëåòîì. ß óåçæàëà. Ìîè ðîäèòåëè î÷åíü õîòåëè, ÷òîá ÿ ïî ìèðó ïîåçäèëà.

-Âñ¸ â ïîðÿäêå, Ãåðì. – Ãàððè ÷ìîêíóë äåâóøêó â ëîá. Îíè ñòîÿëè, ðàññìàòðèâàÿ äðóã äðóãà, åå ëàäîíè â åãî.

...Êõì... ÿ íå ïîìåøàþ? – â äâåðÿõ ñòîÿë ðûæåâîëîñûé þíîøà. – Âû çíàåòå, îáû÷íî â ýòîì êóïå...

-ÐÎÍ! – â îäèí ãîëîñ ïðîêðè÷àëè Ãàððè è Ãåðìèîíà.

Ðûæåâîëîñûé þíîøà ñòîÿë â îöåïåíåíèè, ïîêà Ãàððè íå çàòàùèë åãî â êóïå è íå îáíÿë, äðóæåñêè ïîõëîïàâ ïî ñïèíå. – Íó ïðèâåò, áðàòèøêà!

-Ãàððè?! Íó íè õðåíà æå ñåáå! – Ðîí ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê äåâóøêå – Ãåðì, òû ÷òî ëè?

-È òû òóäà æå, Ðîíàëüä Óèçëè! – Ðàññìåÿëàñü äåâóøêà. Îíà îáíÿëà Ðîíà. Ïîòîì Ãàððè. –Êàê ÿ ïî âàñ ñîñêó÷èëàñü!

-À ãäå Äæèííè? – ñïðîñèë Ãàððè.

-Ý... – Ðîí íå çíàë, ÷òî ñêàçàòü. – Òû çíàåøü, îíà ÷åãî-òî íåâàæíî ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóåò, íî åñëè òû äåéñòâèòåëüíî õî÷åøü åå óâèäåòü, òî îíà â ïîñëåäíåì êóïå ïî êîððèäîðó.

-À ÷òî-òî ïðîèçîøëî? – Ãàððè óäèâëåííî ñìîòðåë íà äðóãà.

-Íó êàê òåáå ñêàçàòü, - Ðîí îòâåë ãëàçà, - îíà íàïèñàëà òåáå çà ëåòî ÷åòûðíàäöàòü ïèñåì. È íå ïîëó÷èëà íè îäíîãî îòâåòà.

-Õì... Çíàåøü, ÿ æèë íå ó Äóðñëåé.

-Íå îòìàçûâàéñÿ, ñîâû íàéäóò òåáÿ, ãäå áû òû íè áûë.

-Ðîí, ó ìåíÿ íåò íè îäíîãî ïèñüìà îò íå¸. È åù¸... Ìíå êîå ñ ÷åì ïîìîã Ñèðèóñ. Ìåíÿ íå ìîã íàéòè íèêòî. Òû óæ èçâèíè, íî ìíå î÷åíü õîòåëîñü çàïîëó÷èòü âîò ýòî, - Ãàððè äîñòàë èç êàðìàíà ìàøèíêó, - ïðèøëîñü ïîðàáîòàòü.

-Ðàäè èãðóøêè? – Ðîí ñìîòðåë ñ íåïðèòâîðíûì óäèâëåíèåì.

-Ñêîëüêî ðàç òåáå ãîâîðèëè ïîñåùàòü ïðåêòè÷åñêèå çàêëèíàíèÿ! Ýòî ìîÿ ìàøèíà! Ó ìåíÿ âñå âåùè òàêîãî ðàçìåðà! Â îòëè÷èè îò íåêîòîðûõ, ÿ âñå-òàêè õîòü ÷òî-òî óìåþ.

Ðîí ïîêðàñíåë. – Äà íó òåáÿ. Ïðèåäåì – ïîêàæåøü?

-Êîíå÷íî.- óëûáíóëñÿ Ãàððè.

-Êõì... – Ãåðìèîíà ïîìàõàëà ðóêîé. – Ìîëîäûå ëþäè, êó-êó, ÿ òóò. 

-Îé, Ãåðì! À ìû è íå çàìåòèëè!

**----------------------------------------------------------------******

**---****Read? Review!---**

**Sincerely yours**

Ginn wiz no tonic… 


	3. Êóñî÷åê âòîðîé

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**Êóñî÷åê âòîðîé. Äîðîãà â øêîëó.**

Äàëüíåéøèé ïóòü øåë êàê âñåãäà, åäèíñòâåííîå ÷òî, ðåáÿòà ðàññìàòðèâàëè äðóã äðóãà, ïûòàÿñü ïîëíîñòüþ âîññòàíîâèòü êàðòèíó ñîäåÿííîãî ñ ñîáîé çà êàíèêóëû.

Ãåðìèîíà èçìåíèëàñü î÷åíü ñèëüíî. Îíà, íàêîíåö, ïåðåñòàëà íîñèòü ñâîè áîòèíêè, ñìåíèâ èõ íà òóôëè íà ïðèëè÷íîì êàáëóêå. Âîëîñû îíà ðàñïðÿìèëà è ïîñòðèãëà. Òåïåðü îíè êðàñèâî ëåæàëè íà åå ïëå÷àõ. Îíà íà÷àëà ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ êîñìåòèêîé. È êðàñèëàñü îíà î÷åíü êðàñèâî. Êîñìåòèêà íå ïîðòèëà åå, à ïðèäàâàëà åå ëèöó íåêèé øàðì è î÷àðîâàíèå. Ãàððè ëþáîâàëñÿ åþ, à îíà, êàê îáû÷íî, ÷èòàëà íîâóþ êíèãó ïî èñòîðèè ìàãèè. Ïî õàðàêòåðó îíà îñòàëàñü òàêîé æå, êàê êàçàëîñü Ãàððè. 

Ãåðìèîíà, óêðûâøèñü âîëîñàìè è çàãîðîäèâøèñü êíèãîé, àêêóðàòíî ðàññìàòðèâàëà Ðîíà. Þíîøà âûðîñ íå õóæå Ãàððè. Åãî ñïîðòèâíàÿ ôèãóðà òàê è èñêàëà ìîìåíò ïðîÿâèòü ñåáÿ. Êîãäà îí ñòÿãèâàë ñâèòåð, åãî ìàéêà íà÷àëà ñïîëçàòü âìåñòå ñî ñâèòåðîì, îãîëèâ îáàëäåííûé íàêà÷àííûé æèâîò; ðóêàâ ìàéêè òðåñíóë ïî øâàì, êîãäà Ãàððè è Ðîí ìåðèëèñü ñèëîé. Ãåðìèîíà âîâðåìÿ îïîìíèëàñü, ÷òî ñëèøêîì çàãëÿäåëàñü íà þíîøó è âåðíóëàñü ê ÷òåíèþ.

À Ðîí íå ìîã íàëþáîâàòüñÿ íà Ãàððè. Ñîáûòèÿ íà÷àëè ïðèíèìàòü íåîæèäàííûé õàðàêòåð.

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**---Read? Review!---**

**Sincerely yours**

**Ginn wiz no tonic…**


	4. Êóñî÷åê òðåòèé

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**Êóñî÷åê òðåòèé. Îáåä ïîñëå ñîðòèðîâêè.******

Êàê âñåãäà ïî ïðèáûòèè â Õîãâàðòñ, âñå ó÷åíèêè ïðîñëåäîâàëè â Áîëüøîé Çàë, ãäå ïðîõîäèëà ñîðòèðîâêà íîâûõ ó÷åíèêîâ. 

Ãàððè áåçóñïåøíî ïûòàëñÿ íàéòè â òîëïå Äæèííè. Äåâóøêà íå ïîÿâèëàñü íà öåðåìîíèè ñîðòèðîâêè. Îíà ïðèøëà ïîä êîíåö ïðàçäíè÷íîãî óæèíà, áûñòðî ïåðåêóñèëà è, ÷òî-òî øåïíóâ áðàòó, óøëà â ñâîþ êîìíàòó. Â ýòîì ãîäó Ãåðìèîíà  ñòàëà ñòàðîñòîé, ïîýòîìó ó íåå áûëà îòäåëüíàÿ êîìíàòà, Äæèííè æå äåëèëà êîìíàòó ñ Ëàâàíäîé Áðàóí.  

Íà øåñòîì ãîäó îáó÷åíèÿ Ëàâàíäà âñòðå÷àëàñü ñ Ðîíîì, ïîýòîìó, êàê òîëüêî îíà âîøëà â êîìíàòó è óâèäåëà Äæèííè, òóò æå ïîñûïàëèñü ðàññïðîñû:

-Äæèíí, ìèëàÿ, íó ñêàæè, îí ñ êåì-íèáóäü âñòðå÷àëñÿ ëåòîì?

-Íåò, Ëàâàíäà.

-À òû íå çíàåøü, ïî÷åìó îí îñòàâèë ìåíÿ?

-Íåò, Ëàâàíäà.

-Äæèíí, à îí ïðî ìåíÿ íè÷åãî òåáå íå ãîâîðèë?

-Íåò, Ëàâàíäà.

-Òû ÷òî-íèáóäü åùå óìååøü ãîâîðèòü?

-Íåò, Ëàâàíäà.

Ðàññåðæåííàÿ, äåâóøêà óøëà â äóø, îñòàâèâ Äæèííè îäíó. Ýòî áûë ïåðâûé ãîä, êîãäà â Õîãâàðòñ íå õîòåëîñü âîçâðàùàòüñÿ. Îíà çàìå÷àòåëüíî ïðîâåëà ëåòî òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî Ðîí òàê è íå ñìîã îòûñêàòü Ãàððè. Åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷òî îíà ñàìà íå ìîãëà ñåáå îáúÿñíèòü, òàê ýòî ïî÷åìó îíà ïðîäîëæàëà ïèñàòü ïèñüìà Ãàððè. Òåïåðü îíà íå ìîãëà âèäåòü åãî. Ïðè îäíîì âçãëÿäå íà íåãî ñåðäöå óõîäèëî â ïÿòêè, â âèñêàõ ñòó÷àëî, â ãîðëå âñòàâàë êîì, íîãè ñòàíîâèëèñü âàòíûìè, â ãëàçàõ òåìíåëî. Äæèííè íàêèíóëà ìàíòèþ è íàïðàâèëàñü ê Ãåðìèîíå.

----------------------------------------------------------

---Read? Review!---

**Sinserely yours**

**Ginn wiz no tonic…**


	5. Êóñî÷åê ÷åòâåðòûé

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**Êóñî÷åê ÷åòâåðòûé.  Ìàëåíüêàÿ ïüÿíêà ïåðåä áîëüøèì ãîäîì.**

Äåâóøêà áûëà îäíà. Îíà óæå ïðèãîòîâèëàñü  êî ñíó è âûãëÿäåëà òàê, êàê âûãëÿäåëà âñå ïðåäûäóùèå øåñòü ëåò. 

-Îé, Äæèí, ìèëàÿ, çàõîäè êîíå÷íî! – èçáàâëåííàÿ îò îäèíî÷åñòâà, Ãåðì áûëà äàæå ðàäà óâèäåòü Äæèííè ó ñåáÿ.

-Òû çíàåøü, ÿ íå ìîãó íàõîäèòüñÿ ñ Ëàâàíäîé â îäíîé êîìíàòå. ß âîîáùå íå ïîíèìàþ, êàê ìåíÿ ñ íåé ïîñåëèëè. Ýòî ïîäñòàâà êàêàÿ-òî. Îíà òîëüêî è çíàåò, ÷òî ãîâîðèòü ïðî Ðîíà. – Ãëàçà äåâóøêè ìåòàëèñü èç ñòîðîíû â ñòîðîíó, îíà íå ñìîòðåëà íà Ãåðìèîíó. Êàçàëîñü, îíà ïûòàåòñÿ íàéòè ÷òî-òî, íà ÷åì ìîæíî îñòàíîâèòü âçãëÿä, íî âñå áåçóñïåøíî.

-Òû óâåðåíà, ÷òî ðàññòðîèëà òåáÿ èìåííî Ëàâàíäà? Ìîæåò ÷òî-òî åùå? – Ãåðìèîíà ïðèñòàëüíî ïîñìîòðåëà íà äåâóøêó, íî êàê íè ïûòàëàñü, âçãëÿäà ïîéìàòü åå íå ñìîãëà. Íàêîíåö Äæèííè ñàìà ïîäíÿëà ãëàçà íå íåå.

-×òî òåáå èçâåñòíî?

-Òîëüêî ïðî íåñêîëüêî íåîòâå÷åííûõ ïèñåì è... â îáùåì-òî, ïðè÷èíà, ïî êîòîðîé Ãàððè íå ìîãëè íàéòè âñå ëåòî. Óæ íå çíàþ, ÷åì îí çàíèìàëñÿ, íî îí ñìîã êóïèòü ñåáå ìàøèíó è, êàê âèäèøü, íåìíîæêî ñìåíèë èìèäæ.

-Ïîíèìàåøü, ïóñòü äàæå îí íå îòâå÷àë íà ìîè ïèñüìà, íî... ðàçâå íåëüçÿ áûëî íàïèñàòü ìíå, ÷òîá ÿ íå èñêàëà åãî è íå ïèñàëà, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí ñîáèðàåòñÿ èñ÷åçíóòü íà ëåòî? – â ãëàçàõ äåâóøêè ñòîÿëè ñëåçû. – Çíàåøü, Ãåðì, ïåðâûé ðàç â æèçíè íå õîòåëîñü âîçâðàùàòüñÿ â Õîãâàðòñ.

-Äæèíí, äà ÷òî òû òàêîå ãîâîðèøü? – îíà îáíÿëà äåâóøêó çà ïëå÷è è ïðèæàëà ê ñåáå. – ß íå ñòàíó ïè÷êàòü òåáÿ áàíàëüíûìè ôðàçàìè î òîì, ÷òî âñå áóäåò õîðîøî, ïðîñòî... óñïîêîéñÿ. 

-Ãåðì, ýòî, êîíå÷íî, ãëóïûé âîïðîñ, íî... ìîæåò ó òåáÿ åñòü âûïèòü? – ãëàçà Äæèííè áûëè ïîëíû ðåøèòåëüíîñòè.

-Â ïåðâûé æå äåíü íàðóøàòü øêîëüíûå ïðàâèëà? – ñïðîñèëà Ìèîíà, õèòðî ïîäìèãíóâ. – Òîëüêî åñëè òåáå ýòî ïîìîæåò.

Äåâóøêà äîñòàëà èç ÷åìîäàíà áóòûëêó äîðîãîãî ôðàíöóçñêîãî âèíà è îòêóïîðèëà å¸.

-Çà óäà÷íûé ãîä â Õîãâàðòñå?

-Óãó, - ïðîáîðìîòàëà Äæèííè, îñóøèâ ñòàêàí îäíèì ãëîòêîì.

-Ò... òû ÷åãî? – Ãåðìèîíà ñìîòðåëà íà ðûæåâîëîñóþ äåâóøêó è õëîïàëà ãëàçàìè. 

–Õîòÿ... íó ïåé... åùå íàëèòü? – ãëàçà ìîëèëè îá îòêàçå, íî Äæèííè óâåðåííî ïîäñòàâèëà áîêàë:

-Ãåðì, ìû íèêîãäà íå íàïèâàëèñü âìåñòå. Íåò, íó òàê æå íåëüçÿ?! Â êîíöå-êîíöîâ, ñêîëüêî ðàç âû ñ Ðîíîì óëåïåòûâàëè â «Òðè ìåòëû», ñêîëüêî ðàç ìû ñ ... íó ëàäíî... è ïàðíè ñàìè ïî ñåáå. À ìû ñ òîáîé íè ðàçó!

Ãåðìèîíà ñ ñîìíåíèåì ïîñìîòðåëà íà ïîäðóãó. Áîëü, ðàíåå çàñòèëàâøàÿ ãëàçà, èñïàðèëàñü, ïðèäàâ ãëàçàì èñêðÿùèéñÿ áëåñê. Ïðèÿòíî áûëî, ÷òî ïîêà åùå ýòî íå çàòóìàíåííûå ãëàçà, à ÿðêèå, èçóìðóäíûå áëåñòÿùèå ãëàçà.

-Íå äóìàþ, ÷òî ñòîèò ïåðåáàðùèâàòü, íî âñå-òàêè áóòûëêà íà äâîèõ – ýòî âïîëíå íè÷åãî, - íàêîíåö ïðèçíàëà äåâóøêà è ñëåäóþùèì ãëîòêîì îñóøèëà è ñâîé áîêàë.

Áóòûëêà êîí÷èëàñü áûñòðî è ê òîìó ìîìåíòó, êîãäà äåâóøêè óñïåëè óáðàòü ôóæåðû è èãðàëè âäâîåì â áóòûëî÷êó, â äâåðü ïîñòó÷àëè. 

Ãåðìèîíà âñêî÷èëà íà íîãè, øâûðíóëà áóòûëêó ïîä êðîâàòü, âñó÷èëà Äæèííè êíèãó ïî èñòîðèè ìàãèè äëÿ ñåäüìîãî ãîäà è îòïðàâèëàñü ê äâåðè.

Íà ïîðîãå ñòîÿëè Ãàððè è Ðîí â íåìíîãî áîëåå ñèëüíîì íåòðåçâîì ñîñòîÿíèè. Ãåðìèîíà ïîïûòàëàñü ñîáðàòü ìûñëè â êó÷êó è âíÿòíî îáúÿñíèòü, ÷òî â êîìíàòó íåëüçÿ, íî ìîëîäûå ëþäè óæå ïðîøëè âîâíóòðü è òåïåðü óäèâëåííî ñìîòðåëè íà Äæèííè.

Äåâóøêà ñèäåëà íà òîì æå ìåñòå, ãäå åå îñòàâèëà Ìèîíà è ñåðüåçíî ñìîòðåëà â êíèãó. Îíà çàêðûëàñü âîëîñàìè, ïîýòîìó âèäíî íå áûëî, ÷òî ãëàçà åå çàæìóðåíû. Ðîí îêëèêíóë åå:

-Äæèíí, èíòåðåñíî?

-Äà. – Ðåçêî îòâåòèëà ñåñòðà.

-Ïåðåâåðíè êíèãó, áóäåò åùå èíòåðåñíåå. Òû äåðæèøü åå ââåðõ íîãàìè.

Ðîí çàêàòèëñÿ ñìåõîì, Äæèííè ïîäíÿëàñü íà íîãè è ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ãåðìèîíó:

-Íó, ÷òî ñêàæåøü? Ñïåöèàëüíî?

-Äà íó òåáÿ, Äæèíí, - ñ óëûáêîé îòâåòèëà òà, - íó íå âèäåëà ÿ, ÷òî òåáå ïèõàþ.

Îíè ðàññìåÿëèñü.

-ß ïîéäó, òóò è òàê ìíîãî íàðîäó, - ïûòàÿñü èçîáðàçèòü óëûáêó, ïðîèçíåñëà Äæèííè.

-Äæèí, ïîñòîé! – Ãàððè âñòàë ñ êðîâàòè è ïîäîøåë ê íåé. – Ìíå íàäî ñ òîáîé ïîãîâîðèòü. Âûéäåì â êîðèäîð?

Äæèííè ïîäíÿëà íà íåãî ñâîè ãëàçà. Áîëü, ñìûòàÿ àëêîãîëåì, ñìåíèëàñü ÿðêèì áëåñêîì, êîòîðûé èãðàë â ãëàçàõ äåâóøêè. – Íàì íå î ÷åì ãîâîðèòü, Ãàððè. – Å¸ ãîëîñ çâó÷àë ìÿãêî è óâåðåííî. – ß óæå âñå òåáå ñêàçàëà, òû ïðîñòî íå óñëûøàë.

Îíà ïîäîøëà ê Ãåðìèîíå: 

-Ñïàñèáî çà âñå, - ïîäìèãíóâ, ïðîèçíåñëà äåâóøêà. – Åñëè âûáåðåìñÿ â Õîãñìèä, êàê-íèáóäü ïîâòîðèì. Òû çàìå÷àòåëüíàÿ. – Äæèííè ÷ìîêíóëà ïîäðóãó â ãóáû è, îêèíóâ âçãëÿäîì êîìíàòó è âñåõ ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ, âûøëà.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**---****Read? Review!---**

**Sincerely yours**

**Ginn wiz no tonic…**


	6. Êóñî÷åê ïÿòûé

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**Êóñî÷åê ïÿòûé. Çàâòðàê ïåðâîãî äíÿ.**

Äæèííè ïðîñíóëàñü â îòëè÷íîì íàñòðîåíèè. Ëåãêîñòü âî âñåì òåëå, òðåçâîñòü â ãîëîâå. Äåâóøêà áûëà íàñòðîåíà íà ó÷åáó.

Âîñïîëüçîâàâøèñü òåì, ÷òî ñîñåäêà ïî êîìíàòå ñëàäêî ïîñàïûâàëà, Äæèííè çàõâàòèëà âàííóþ è íà÷àëà ïðèâîäèòü ñåáÿ â ïîðÿäîê.

Ïåðâûì äåëîì îíà ïðèíÿëà äóø, ïîñëå ÷åãî íàòåðëà âñå òåëî äóøèñòûì áàëüçàìîì, êîòîðûé ïîäàðèëà åé Ãåðìèîíà íà øåñòíàäöàòèëåòèå, ïîòîì âûñóøèëà âîëîñû è ðàñïðÿìèëà èõ. Ñåãîäíÿ õîòåëîñü âûãëÿäåòü èìåííî òàê. Äàëüøå ëåãêàÿ çîëîòèñòàÿ ïóäðà, ïðîçðà÷íûé áëåñê äëÿ ãóá, çàêîëäîâàííûé òàê, ÷òîá äåðæàòüñÿ 12 ÷àñîâ íå ñòèðàÿñü íè ïðè êàêèõ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâàõ. Äæèííè ïîñìîòðåëà íà ñåáÿ â çåðêàëî. Êàçàëîñü, ÷òî íóæíî ÷òî-òî åùå. Íåìíîãî ïîðàçìûñëèâ, îíà íàêîëäîâàëà íåñêîëüêî öâåòîâ â âîëîñàõ è âûøëà èç âàííû. 

Íà ñïèíêå ñòóëà âèñåëî ïðèãîòîâëåííîå â÷åðà ïëàòüå.  Íè÷åãî îñîáåííîãî, êðîìå òîãî, ÷òî îíî èäåàëüíî ïîä÷åðêèâàëî åå ôèãóðó. Íàäåâ ïëàòüå, ìàíòèþ è òóôëè íà âûñîêîì êàáëóêå, äåâóøêà ñïóñòèëàñü íà çàâòðàê.

Ãåðìèîíà ïðîñíóëàñü â óæàñíîì íàñòðîåíèè. Ðåáÿòà äîáàâèëè ê âèíó ñëèâî÷íîå ïèâî (à ìû-òî çíàåì, êàê âðåäíî ïîíèæàòü ãðàäóñ), ïîýòîìó ñåé÷àñ äåâóøêà íåìíîãî çàâèäîâàëà òîìó, êàêîé óìíè÷êîé îêàçàëàñü Äæèííè, ïîêèíóâ åå êîìíàòó.

Íåäîâîëüíàÿ, Ãåðìèîíà âëåçëà â òàïî÷êè, çàìîòàëàñü õàëàòîì è îòïðàâèëàñü â âàííó. Âñòàâ ïåðåä çåðêàëîì, îíà îãëÿäåëà ñåáÿ. Ïðèçíàòüñÿ, íè÷åãî õîðîøåãî îíà òàì íå óâèäåëà: ñîííûå, êðàñíûå ãëàçà, ðàñòðåïàííûå âîëîñû è ñëåäû îò ïîäóøêè íà ëèöå.

-Áððð, - ïîìîðùèëàñü Ãåðìèîíà è çàëåçëà â äóø. 

Õîëîäíàÿ âîäà áûñòðî ïðèâåëà ìûñëè â ïîðÿäîê è äåâóøêà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ ãîòîâîé ê ïåðâîìó ó÷åáíîìó äíþ â øêîëå.

Îíà óëîæèëà âîëîñû, íàêðàñèëà ãëàçà, ïîäâåëà òåìíûì áðîâè è ãóáû è âíîâü ïîñìîòðåëà íà ñåáÿ ñ íîã äî ãîëîâû.

-Òû îïðåäåëåííî âåëèêîëåïíà! – ñêàçàëà îíà ñåáå è âûøëà â êîìíàòó.

Íàäåâ óçêóþ þáêó è áåëóþ áëóçêó, ðàçáàâèâ ýòî âåëèêîëåïèå âûñîêèì êàáëóêîì, äåâóøêà ñïóñòèëàñü íà çàâòðàê.

Âîéäÿ â çàë, ïåðâûì, ÷òî óâèäåëà Ãåðìèîíà, áûëî äâà ñâîáîäíûõ ìåñòà: îäíî íà îäíîì êîíöå ñòîëà ìåæäó Ðîíîì è Ãàððè, äðóãîå – íà ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîì, ðÿäîì ñ Äæèííè.

Íè ìèíóòû íå êîëåáëÿñü, Ãåðìèîíà çàíÿëà ìåñòî îêîëî ïîäðóãè, ïîïðèâåòñòâîâàâ åå ïîöåëóåì.

-Êàê òû ñ óòðà? – ñïðîñèëà Äæèííè.

-Î, åñëè áû òû çíàëà, ÷òî íè ó ìåíÿ óñòðîèëè! Ñíà÷àëà áûëî ñëèâî÷íîå ïèâî, ïîòîì ýëü, ïîòîì ñòðèïòèç...

-Ôó, êàê òû ïåðåæèëà Ðîíà? – óëûáíóëàñü Äæèííè.

-Ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, îí îîî÷åíü íè÷åãî, - õèõèêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà è ïðîäîëæèëà ñâîé ðàññêàç.

Ïðè ýòîì ãëàçà îáåèõ äåâóøåê ãîðåëè è óëûáêè íå ïîêèäàëè èõ óñòà.

Ðîí è Ãàððè íàáëþäàëè çà äåâóøêàìè. Íå èìåÿ ïðåäñòàâëåíèÿ, î ÷åì ãîâîðèò Ãåðìèîíà, èì íå òåðïåëîñü îêàçàòüñÿ íà äðóãîé ñòîðîíå ñòîëà, ïîòîìó ÷òî, âèäÿ, êàê ðàñøèðÿþòñÿ ãëàçà Äæèííè, ïîòîì õèòðóþ óõìûëêó íà ëèöàõ îáåèõ äåâóøåê è ìèìîëåòíûå âçãëÿäû â èõ ñòîðîíó, ìîëîäûå ëþäè áûëè î÷åíü çàèíòåðåñîâàíû òåì, î ÷åì ñ òàêèì ýíòóçèàçìîì ìîãëè ãîâîðèòü ïîäðóãè.

Ãàððè íåâîëüíî ëþáîâàëñÿ êðàñîòîé Äæèííè, à Ðîí íå ñâîäèë âçãëÿäà ñ Ãåðìèîíû, íî íèêîãäà íå ìîã çàñòàòü åå â òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà îíà ïîñìîòðèò â åãî ñòîðîíó. Íî îí çíàë, ÷òî ñòîèëî åìó îáðàòèòü âíèìàíèå íà ïîãëîùàåìóþ ïèùó, Ãåðìèîíà òóò æå îáðàùàëà íà íåãî ñâîé âçãëÿä, õèòðî óëûáàÿñü.

Óâëå÷åííûå áåñåäîé äåâóøêè è óâëå÷åííûå íàáëþäåíèåì çà íèìè ìîëîäûå ëþäè íå çàìå÷àëè, ÷òî çà ýòèìè ÷åòûðüìÿ ñëåäèë ïÿòûé. Äðàêî Ìàëôîé ñèäåë, ñêðåñòèâ ðóêè íà ãðóäè, è ïîæåâûâàë ëèñòèê ñàëàòà, êîòîðûé íåïîíÿòíî êàêèì îáðàçîì îêàçàëñÿ ó íåãî íà òàðåëêå.

Îñîçíàâ, ÷òî îí äåëàåò, Äðàêî ðåçêî âûïëþíóë íåäîæåâàííûé ëèñò íà òàðåëêó, ðåçêî ïîäíÿëñÿ è óäàëèëñÿ ê ñåáå â êîìíàòó.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**---****Read? Review!---**

**Sincerely yours**

**Ginn wiz no tonic…**


	7. Êóñî÷åê øåñòîé

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Êóñî÷åê øåñòîé. Ëèðè÷åñêîå îòñòóïëåíèå, ïîñâÿùåííîå Ñëèçåðèíöó ñ ñåðåáðÿíûìè ãëàçàìè.

Äðàêî ðåøèë, ÷òî ïåðåä ó÷åáíûì äíåì íàñòðîåíèå ñåáå ñòîèò êàê-òî õîòü íåìíîãî ïîäíÿòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî ñ ñàìîãî óòðà åãî äîêàíûâàëà áåñïðîáóäíàÿ òóïîñòü Êðåááà è Ãîéëà, à ïîòîì åùå è ñ÷àñòëèâûå ëèöà íåíàâèñòíûõ åìó Ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ. 

Íåò, áåçóñëîâíî, ÷òî-òî áûëî íå òàê, êàê âñå ïðåäûäóùèå ñåìü ëåò. Ñîâñåì íå òàê. Íàáëþäàÿ çà Ãðåéíäæåð è Óèçëè, òàê ìèëî ñïëåòíè÷àâøèõ ïî óòðó (ïî âñåé âèäèìîñòè, íåñêó÷íûå íî÷êè ïðîâåëè ýòè äåâèöû – ìðà÷íî ïîäóìàë Äðàêî, âñïîìíèâ, êàê ñ ïåðâîãî ñòàêàíà âîäêè åìó ñòàëî õîðîøî, à ÷òî ñî âòîðîãî îí îòðóáèëñÿ, è äàëüøå âñÿ êàðòèíà ïðåäñòàâàëà î÷åíü ðàñïëûâ÷àòîé), îí íåâîëüíî ïîäóìàë î òîì, ÷òî åãî ïðèÿòíî äîïîëíèëà áû ëþáàÿ èç íèõ, à åñëè îáå – òàê ýòî âîîáùå áóäåò ïèñê êðàñîòû. 

Òàêèå ìûñëè ñàìè ïî ñåáå áûëè íåíàâèñòíû, íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î äåâóøêàõ, ïîýòîìó ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê íà÷àë êîïàòüñÿ â íîâîé îäåæäå, êîòîðóþ êóïèë åìó îòåö ñïåöèàëüíî ê ýòîìó ãîäó. Êàê-íèêàê, à âåäü ïðîëåòèò ãîä íåçàìåòíî è... âûïóñêíîé... 

Äðàêî íðàâèëîñü ðàññîâûâàòü ïî øêàôàì è ðàçâåøèâàòü ïî ãàðäåðîáó ñâîþ îäåæäó. Âñå âåùè áûëè î÷åíü äîðîãèìè è êðàñèâûìè. 

Ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê âñïîìèíàë ñåáÿ â ïðèìåðî÷íîé: êàê âåëèêîëåïíî îòòåíÿåò åãî áëåäíóþ êîæó ÷åðíûé øåëê ðóáàøêè, êàê ÷óäåñíî ïîä÷åðêèâàþò åãî ôèãóðó áðþêè. Äðàêî ïðåäñòàâëÿë, êàê øòàáåëÿìè áóäóò ëîæèòüñÿ ó åãî íîã äåâóøêè, íà÷èíàÿ ñ ïåðâîãî êóðñà.  

Ìåëüêîì âçãëÿíóâ íà ñåáÿ â çåðêàëî, þíîøà çàìåòèë áëåñê ñâîèõ ñåðåáðÿíûõ ãëàç, è ìûñëü î áåññïîðíîì ñîáñòâåííîì âåëèêîëåïèè ïîñåëèëàñü íàìåðòâî â ãîëîâå. Ïîñìîòðåâ íà ÷àñû, þíîøà ïîíÿë, ÷òî ñêîðî íà÷íóòñÿ çàíÿòèÿ. Äðàêî âçÿë òåòðàäü è ñïóñòèëñÿ âíèç. Ïåðâûì áûë «Óõîä çà ìàãè÷åñêèìè ñóùåñòâàìè» ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðöàìè.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---****Read? Review!---**

**Sincerely yours**

Ginn wiz no tonic… 


	8. Êóñî÷åê ñåäüìîé

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Êóñî÷åê ñåäüìîé. Íå çíàþ, êàê íàçâàòü. Ñóòü â òîì, ÷òî åå, â îáùåì-òî, íåò.

Ïîêà÷èâàÿñü íà íåèìîâåðíûõ êàáëóêàõ, Ãåðìèîíà âñå æå âåëà ñåáÿ äîâîëüíî óâåðåííî. Íî â êîíå÷íîì èòîãå ïîíÿâ, ÷òî ñòîëüêî íà êàáëóêàõ åé íå âûäåðæàòü, îíà ïîäîøëà ê Ðîíó:

-Ìììì... Ðîí?

-Äà, Ãåðìè? – ðûæåâîëîñûé þíîøà ñìîòðåë íà íåå ñ ëþáîâüþ è òåïëîì.

-Ðîííè, ïîäåðæè ìåíÿ, ïîæàëóéñòà, ìíå ÷òî-òî òðóäíîâàòî ñòîÿòü íà... íà êàáëóêàõ. – Ãåðìèîíà ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî êàê ïðîâèíèâøèéñÿ ðåáåíîê.

-Âñ¸, ÷òî óãîäíî äëÿ òåáÿ, ðîäíàÿ.

Ðîí àêêóðàòíî îáíÿë äåâóøêó çà òàëèþ.

-ß ÷òî-òî ïðîïóñòèë? – Ãàððè èç-çà ñïèíû ïðîñóíóë ìîðäàøêó ìåæäó ãîëîâàìè äðóçåé.

-Ãåðì íå ïîñëóøàëàñü íàñ, à ìû ãîâîðèëè, ÷òî òîïòàòüñÿ öåëûé äåíü íà êàáëóêàõ íåëåïî. 

Ãàððè ñ øóòî÷íûì óêîðîì ïîñìîòðåë íà äåâóøêó.

-Àé-àé, íåõîðîøî. Òû íå ïðîòèâ, åñëè ÿ ïîìîãó Ðîíó? – Ãàððè ïîäìèãíóë äðóãó.

Ãåðìèîíà ñòîÿëà â ïîëíîé ðàñòåðÿííîñòè. Êîãäà Ãàððè íàêîíåö-òî óñòðîèëñÿ ïî äðóãóþ ñòîðîíó äåâóøêè, òàê æå îáíÿâ åå çà òàëèþ, äðóçüÿ âäðóã ïîíÿëè, ÷òî Õàãðèä äàâíî ïåðåñòàë ÷òî-òî ãîâîðèòü è îáà ôàêóëüòåòà ñìîòðÿò íà çíàìåíèòîå òðèî. 

-Âñåì ïðèâåò, ðåáÿò. – Ãåðìèîíà ïîìàõàëà ðó÷êîé. – Ìû ñïðàâèìñÿ áåç âàñ, çàíèìàéòåñü. Îíà ïîäìèãíóëà Õàãðèäó, äåëàÿ åäâà çàìåòíûé æåñò, óêàçûâàþùèé íà íîãè. Ãèãàíò óëûáíóëñÿ è ïðîäîëæèë ëåêöèþ.

Äæèííè ñèäåëà íà «Ïðîðèöàíèè». Â äóøíîé, òåìíîé êîìíàòå øëà îáû÷íàÿ ñêó÷íàÿ ëåêöèÿ. Äæèííè çàêîïàëàñü â êðåñëî è ñëåãêà îòîäâèíóëà ïàëî÷êîé øòîðó, ÷òîáû âèäåòü, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò çà îêíîì. 

Ïåðâûì, ÷òî ïðèâëåêëî åå âçãëÿä, áûëè ôèãóðû åå äðóçåé, ñòîÿâøèõ îáíÿâøèñü íåïîäàëåêó îò Õàãðèäà, ðàññêàçûâàþùåãî ÷òî-òî ïðî ìåðçêîå ñóùåñòâî, êîòîðîå ïåðèîäè÷åñêè âûíûðèâàëî èç áî÷êè, ÷åì ïðèâîäèëî â óæàñ âñåõ ñëèçåðèíîê è ãðèôôèíäîðîê. «Ìíå ñ ÝÒÈÌ åùå ïðèäåòñÿ âñòðåòèòüñÿ» - ìðà÷íî ïîäóìàëà äåâóøêà è âíîâü ïåðåâåëà âçãëÿä íà âåëèêîå òðèî. 

Îíà ëþáîâàëàñü òåì, êàê õîðîøî åå äðóçüÿ äðóã äðóãà äîïîëíÿþò, êàê çàáîòÿòñÿ äðóã î äðóãå. Îíà óëûáíóëàñü è åùå ñòàëà ðàññìàòðèâàòü îñòàëüíûõ ó÷åíèêîâ.

Âäàëåêå îò îáùåé ìàññû ó÷åíèêîâ ñòîÿë Äðàêî Ìàëôîé, íàäìåííî íàáëþäàþùèé çà ñöåíîé, ðàçûãðàííîé Ðîíîì, Ãàððè è Ãåðìèîíîé. Â åãî ãëàçàõ ÷èòàëàñü íåíàâèñòü è ïðåçðåíèå. Êðýáá è Ãîéë îòìà÷èâàëè òóïûå øóòêè è ñàìè æå ñìåÿëèñü íàä íèìè, õâàòàÿñü çà æèâîòèêè. Êàçàëîñü, áëîíäèíó áûëî íå äî íèõ, íî âîò â îäèí ìîìåíò îí ñ ëåâîé çàëåïèë îäíîìó à ñ ïðàâîé äðóãîìó è îòîøåë. Òåëîõðàíèòåëè ñòîÿëè â íåäîóìåíèè, ïåðåâàðèâàÿ òîëüêî ÷òî ïðîèçîøåäøåå, ïîñëå ÷åãî îíè òóïî ïîñìîòðåëè íà Äðàêî è âûäàâèëè â îäèí ãîëîñ: «Çà ÷òî?», íî, íå ïîëó÷èâ íèêàêîãî îòâåòà, âíîâü íà÷àëè îòìà÷èâàòü èäèîòñêè øóòî÷êè äðóã äðóãó.

Äæèííè âñìàòðèâàëàñü â þíîãî Ñëèçåðèíöà íà ñòîëüêî, íà ñêîëüêî ìîãëà ïîçâîëèòü âûñîòà áàøíè. Îí ñòîÿë, ïðèñëîíèâøèñü ñïèíîé ê äåðåâó, ðóêè â êàðìàíàõ, ïðàâàÿ íîãà ïîâåðõ ëåâîé íà ìûñêå. Â ýòîì ãîäó îí íå ïðèëèçûâàë âîëîñû, îíè îòðîñëè è ñïàäàëè íà çëîå ëèöî. Ñîëíå÷íûé ñâåò èãðàë íà íåïîñëóøíûõ ïðÿäÿõ, ïðèäàâàÿ èì ïëàòèíîâûé áëåñê. Ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê ñòîÿë, ñêëîíèâ ãîëîâó, ðàññìàòðèâàÿ ÷òî-òî î÷åíü èíòåðåñíîå ó ñåáÿ ïîä íîãàìè, ïîòîì ðåçêî âûïðÿìèëñÿ, îòòîëêíóâøèñü îò äåðåâà, ïîïðàâèë âîëîñû ëåãêèì äâèæåíèåì ðóêè, îò êîòîðîãî ó Äæèííè ïåðåõâàòèëî äûõàíèå, è äâèíóëñÿ ê çàìêó. 

Äåâóøêà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî óðîê çàêîí÷èëñÿ.

Åùå ïîñëå íåñêîëüêèõ çàíÿòèé ïðèøëî âðåìÿ îáåäà. Âåëèêîëåïíîå òðèî ñòîÿëî â äâåðÿõ Áîëüøîãî Çàëà â îæèäàíèè Äæèííè. 

Óâèäåâ èõ, äåâóøêà óñêîðèëà øàã è ïîäáåæàëà ê äðóçüÿì.

-Òû ÷åãî òàê äîëãî? – Ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà. – Ìû òóò óæå ìèíóò äåñÿòü ñòîèì.

-Äà ÿ âîîáùå êàê-òî íå ñîáèðàëàñü åñòü. Ïî÷åìó-òî åùå íå óñòàëà. Âñå-òàêè ïåðâûé äåíü. Ïîéä¸ìòå.

Îíà âçÿëà Ãàððè è Ãåðìèîíó çà ðóêè, Ãåðìèîíà âçÿëà Ðîíà, è îíè ïðîñëåäîâàëè ê ÷åòûðåì ñâîáîäíûì ìåñòàì çà Ãðèôôèíäîðñêèì ñòîëîì. 

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---****Read? Review!---**

**Sincerely yours**

**Ginn wiz no tonic…**


	9. Êóñî÷åê âîñüìîé

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Êóñî÷åê âîñüìîé. The power of friendship.**

-Ðàíüøå êàçàëîñü, ÷òî âàæíåå âñåãî ëþáîâü, à òåïåðü ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî, êîãäà ó íàñ èìåííî òàêèå äðóæåñêèå îòíîøåíèÿ, ýòî ñàìîå ÷óäåñíîå, ÷òî ìîæåò áûòü.

Ãåðìèîíà ñèäåëà íà êðîâàòè, à Äæèííè, ëåæàëà, ïîëîæèâ ãîëîâó åé íà êîëåíè.

-Òû âèäèøü, âñåì ïðîñòî â îäèí ìîìåíò ñòàëî ëåã÷å. Ìû âñå âìåñòå, ìû îäíî öåëîå, ìû áûëè è áóäåì äðóçüÿìè. Ëþáîâü... åñëè îíà ïðîõîäèò, òî ïîòîì âîññòàíîâèòü ïðåæíèå îòíîøåíèÿ ïðîñòî íåâîçìîæíî, à îñîáåííî óòðà÷åííóþ äðóæáó, íî âðîäå áû âñå ðåøèëîñü ñàìî ñîáîé. Ìíå äàæå íå òàê òÿæåëî, êàê áûëî â ïåðâûå äíè. – Äåâóøêà ïîñìîòðåëà ñâîèìè èçóìðóäíûìè ãëàçàìè â êîôåéíûå ãëàçà ïîäðóãè. Âíåçàïíî êàêàÿ-òî èñêðà ïðîíçèëà îáåèõ äåâóøåê íàñêâîçü, è îíè îòâåëè âçãëÿäû. Ñëåäóþùèå íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò ïðîøëè â ïîëíåéøåé òèøèíå, ïîêà åå íå íàðóøèë ñòóê â äâåðü.

-ß îòêðîþ, - Äæèííè ñïðûãíóëà ñ êðîâàòè è ïîäîøëà ê äâåðè.

Ñ ïðèâû÷íûì ñìåõîì â êîìíàòó ââàëèëñÿ Ðîí, à çà íèì Ãàððè, ïîõëîïûâàþùèé äðóãà ïî ñïèíå è äåðæàùèéñÿ çà æèâîò.

-Âçðîñëûå ëþäè, à âåäåòå ñåáÿ, êàê äåòè. – Ñêàçàëà Äæèííè, ìÿãêî óëûáàÿñü è çàêðûâàÿ äâåðü.

-Ìàëûøêà, - Ãàððè íåæíî îáíÿë äåâóøêó çà ïëå÷è, - åñëè áû òû çíàëà... 

Âäðóã îí ïîéìàë õèòðûé âçãëÿä Ðîíà è îáà þíîøè ïîïàäàëè íà ïîë â ïðèñòóïå ñìåõà.

Äæèííè ñíîâà ñåëà ðàäîì ñ Ãåðìèîíîé, òà îáíÿëà åå çà ïëå÷è è îíè ìàòåðèíñêèìè ãëàçàìè íàáëþäàëè çà êàòàþùèìèñÿ ïî ïîëó ìàëü÷èøêàìè.

Êîãäà èñòåðèêà ïðîøëà, ðåáÿòà ïîäíÿëè ñ ïîëà è ñêðîìíî ïðåäëîæèëè ïî áóòûëî÷êå ñëèâî÷íîãî ïèâà. 

Óñåâøèñü íà ïîë, ðåáÿòà íà÷àëè îáñóæäàòü ïðîâåäåííûå íåäåëè â Õîãâàðòñå. Íî÷ü ïðîëåòåëà íåçàìåòíî, áëàãî ýòî áûëà ñóááîòíÿÿ íî÷ü, è îñòàâàëîñü åùå öåëîå âîñêðåñåíüå íà «âûñïàòüñÿ» è «ñäåëàòü óðîêè». Ïîñëåäíåå äîáàâëåíî áûëî Ãåðìèîíîé.

Áëèæå ê øåñòè óòðà âñå ðåøèëè ðàçîéòèñü ïî ñâîèì êîìíàòàì, ïîòîìó ÷òî ïèâî áûëî âûïèòî, áóòûëêè áûëè óáðàíû, à ãëàçà äåâóøåê ñëèïàëèñü îò óñòàëîñòè. ×ìîêíóâ Äæèííè è Ãåðìè â ùåêè, Ðîí è Ãàððè óäàëèëèñü ê ñåáå.

-Ãåðì, ÿ òàê ñ÷àñòëèâà! Ìíå òàê õîðîøî! Ìíå ñòðàøíî ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî ñî ìíîé ñòàíåò, åñëè ÷òî-òî â íàøèõ îòíîøåíèÿõ èçìåíèòñÿ! – ãëàçà Äæèííè èçëó÷àëè ñâåò.

Â îòâåò äåâóøêà ïðîâåëà ðóêîé ïî øåëêîâûì âîëîñàì ïîäðóãè è, íåæíî ïîñìîòðåâ åé â ãëàçà, ïðîèçíåñëà:

-Ìû âñåãäà áóäåì âìåñòå. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ÿ âñåãäà áóäó ñ òîáîé. – Îíè îáå óëûáíóëèñü. – Òû ïîéäåøü èëè åùå ïîñèäèì?

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---Read? Review!---**

**Sincerely yours**

**Ginn wiz no tonic…**


	10. Êóñî÷åê äåâÿòûé

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Êóñî÷åê äåâÿòûé. «Íàäî íàéòè ïðèêëþ÷åíèé íà ñâîþ çàäíèöó», - ïîäóìàë Ãàððè.

-Òû ìíå îáúÿñíèøü, êóäà òû èäåì?

-Òñññ... ùà ïîêàæó.

-Òâîÿ ìàíòèÿ íàñ óæå íå óêðûâàåò òàê, êàê ðàíüøå. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, íå äåòè óæå.

-Çàòêíèñü è èäè çà ìíîé.

-Â Ñëèçåðèíñêèå ïîäçåìåëüÿ? Òû îôèãåë? ß íå ïîïðóñü òóäà íè çà ÷òî! È ÷òî áû òû òàì íå çàòåÿë...

Ãàððè çàòêíóë Ðîíó ðîò è, îäíîé ðóêîé îáõâàòèâ åãî çà øåþ, à äðóãîé âñå åùå çàæèìàÿ åìó ðîò, ïîâîëîê ïî òåìíîìó äëèííîìó êîðèäîðó.

-Èç-çà òâîåãî íûòüÿ ÿ íå ìîãó çàæå÷ü ïàëî÷êó è áîëåå òîãî, íàñ ìîãóò çàñå÷ü!

Ðîí îòïèõíóë Ãàððè:

-Ëàäíî, òàê è áûòü, òîëüêî âîò õâàòèò óæå ýòèõ ïàóêîâ!

-Íè÷åãî íå ìîãó ïîäåëàòü, çâåðþøêè çäåñü æèâóò.

Ðîí ñëåãêà ïíóë äðóãà ïîä ëîïàòêè, è îíè ïðîäîëæèëè ñâîé ïóòü.

Ãàððè ðåçêî îñòàíîâèëñÿ, èç-çà ÷åãî Ðîí íàëåòåë íîñîì íà åãî ïëå÷î: 

-Òû ÷åãî?

-Ïðèøëè.

Ìàëü÷èêè ñòîÿëè ó ïîðòðåòà ÷åðíîâîëîñîãî ñòàðèêà. Ãëàçà åãî áûëè çàêðûòû, íî îí íå ñïàë.

-Ñåâåðóñ, ýòî òû? – ñïðîñèë ïîðòðåò.

-Äà, îòåö. – Ïðîãîâîðèë Ãàððè, ïîäðàæàÿ ñóõîìó ãîëîñó ïðîôåññîðà çåëüåâàðåíèÿ.

-Ïàðîëü?

-Ïîõëåáêà èç õâîñòà åäèíîðîãà.

-Âõîäè!

Ïîðòðåò ðàñïàõíóëñÿ è ìàëü÷èêè âëåçëè â êîìíàòó.

Êàê òîëüêî Ãàððè óñëûøàë, ÷òî êîìíàòà çàêðûòà, îí ïðîèçíåñ «Ëþìîñ», íî âìåñòî ñâåòà íà êîíöå åãî ïàëî÷êè çàãîðåëñÿ ñâåò ÷åòûðåõ ôàêåëîâ, âèñÿùèõ ïî ðàçíûì óãëàì êîìíàòû.

-Âàó... – òîëüêî è ñìîã âûäàâèòü Ðîí.

Êîìíàòà áûëà îãðîìíàÿ, êàê Áîëüøîé Çàë. Íó, ìîæåò áûòü, ÷óòî÷êó ïîìåíüøå. Øêàôû â íåé áûëè ðàññòàâëåíû êàê â áèáëèîòåêå. Ïî ïåðèìåòðó è êó÷à ïîïåðåê, äåëÿ âñå ïîìåùåíèå íà ïðÿìîóãîëüíèêè. Âîîáùå, ýòî ïîìåùåíèå ìîæíî áûëî áû ïðèíÿòü çà áèáëèîòåêó, ïîòîìó ÷òî ó êàæäîãî øêàôà áûëà áóêâà, òîëüêî âîò âìåñòî êíèã ñòîÿëè áàíêè.

-Ýòî âòîðàÿ ëàáîðàòîðèÿ Ñíåéïà. – Ãîðäî ïðîèçíåñ Ãàððè. – Âèäèøü áóêâû íà øêàôàõ? Íà íèõ íà÷èíàþòñÿ íàçâàíèÿ èíãðåäèåíòîâ. À âîò ïîëêè ïî ïåðèìåòðó ñ êíèãàìè – ðåöåïòû çåëèé. Ìû ìîæåì ñâèñòíóòü îòñþäà âñå, ÷òî óãîäíî è ñâàðèòü òàêîå, ÷åãî íå ñâàðèò äàæå Ãåðìèîíà.

-×òî íàïðèìåð?

-Ëþáîå, äàæå çàïðåùåííîå çåëüå. Êíèãè ïî çàïðåùåííûì çåëüÿì â ñàìîì êîíöå.

-À ñþäà íèêòî íå ïðèäåò?

-Òîëüêî íå â ïÿòü óòðà. Ñíåéï òóò áûâàåò ñ äâåíàäöàòè. È âñå âûõîäíûå òóò ïðîâîäèò. Íå çíàþ, ÷òî îí ãîòîâèò, íî ìíå ïîôèã. 

-Õì...  à åñëè ïðèäåò?

-Òû íå êàðêàé, à âîçüìè êàêóþ-íèáóäü êíèãó èç ñåðåäèíêè è ïîéäåì. Óâåðåí, ÷òî ìû íàéäåì ÷òî-íèáóäü î÷åíü çàõâàòûâàþùåå. ß òîæå âîçüìó. Ãëàâíîå íå çàáûòü, ãäå îíè ñòîÿëè. Ñäåëàåì êîïèè è âåðíåì.

Íàóãàä âûòàùèâ ïî êíèãå, ìàëü÷èøêè ïîãàñèëè ñâåò è âûøëè èç ëàáîðàòîðèè.

-Äî âñòðå÷è, îòåö. – Ïðîãîâîðèë Ãàððè. 

Ïîðòðåò óëûáíóëñÿ è ïðîìàõàë ðóêîé â íåèçâåñòíîñòü.

Ãàððè åäâà óñïåë çàêðûòü äâåðü â êîìíàòó...

-Îòêóäà òû óçíàë, à? ß-òî äóìàë òû íî÷üþ ïî áà... äåâóøêàì õîäèøü, à òû...

-Òñññ... Áåç ëèøíèõ ýìîöèé. Ìû íå îäíè. – Ãàððè ïîäìèãíóë äðóãó. – ß áûë â ïëîõîì íàñòðîåíèè îäíàæäû. Ñ Äæèííè ñíîâà ïîãîâîðèë. Ó âîò è ðåøèë ïîãóëÿòü. Øåë è íàòêíóëñÿ íà Ñíåéïà. Íó è çà íèì òóäà è ïðèøåë. Ñëûøàë áû òû, êàê îí ïàïå æàëîâàëñÿ íà íàñ ñ òîáîé çà òî, ÷òî ìû ðæåì íà åãî óðîêàõ. À ïîòîì åùå ïðèçíàëñÿ, ÷òî â ýòîì ãîäó Ìàëôîé åìó íðàâèòñÿ åùå ñèëüíåå è åìó ñðî÷íî íàäî çåëüå âîëè, ÷òîá äåðæàòü ñåáÿ â ðóêàõ.

Ðîí óïàë îò ñìåõà.

-Ýòî íå ñìåøíî, îí æå âëþáëåí. – Ñ ñåðüåçíûì ëèöîì ïðîèçíåñ Ãàððè, åëå ñäåðæèâàÿ óëûáêó, îò ÷åãî Ðîí çàëèëñÿ íîâîé âîëíîé ñìåõà.

Ãàððè î÷åíü àêêóðàòíî ïíóë âàëÿþùåãîñÿ Ðîíà:

-Ñïàòü, ìîé äðóã! Çàâòðà íàñ æäóò âåëèêèå äåëà!

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---****Read? Review!---**

**Sincerely yours**

**Ginn wiz no tonic…**


	11. Êóñî÷åê äåñÿòûé

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Êóñî÷åê äåñÿòûé. Î òîì, êàê íà÷àëîñü óòðî, ñ êîòîðîãî, ïî èäåå, è íà÷íóòñÿ âñå ïðèêëþ÷åíèÿ. 

×óäåñíîå âîñêðåñíîå çèìíåå óòðî. Ãåðìèîíà ëþáèëà çèìó, ïîòîìó ÷òî áûëî ñâåòëî è ÷èñòî. Ïîòîìó ÷òî âîçäóõ áûë áîäðÿùèì è îòðåçâëÿþùèì. Ïîòîìó ÷òî áåçîáëà÷íîå íåáî íàïîìèíàëî ñèíèå ãëàçà Ðîíà. 

-Äæèííè òî è äåëî òâåðäèò îá ýòîé ÷óäåñíîé äðóæáå, à ÿ âñå ñèëüíåå ëþáëþ ýòîãî ðàçäîëáàÿ, êîòîðûé ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ òî ãëàçàìè îòöà, òî ãëàçàìè ñòàðøåãî áðàòà, òî ãëàçàìè ìëàäøåãî áðàòà, òî ãëàçàìè âåðíîãî è ïðåäàííîãî äðóãà. Ñêîëüêî ðîëåé ó îäíîãî ÷åëîâåêà. È êàê ìàñòåðñêè îí èñïîëíÿåò êàæäóþ. Ëþáëþ... - äóìàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ãëÿäÿ â îêíî. – Êàê áû ÿ õîòåëà, ÷òîá îí ñåé÷àñ òèõî âîøåë â ìîþ êîìíàòó, ïîäîøåë è íåæíî îáíÿë ìåíÿ, ïîëîæèâ ãîëîâó íà ïëå÷î. È ÷òîá ìû ñòîÿëè è âìåñòå ñìîòðåëè íà ýòî íåáî, îçåðî è âå÷íîçåëåíûé Çàïðåòíûé Ëåñ... Áðððððð! – äåâóøêà çàìîòàëà ãîëîâîé, âûøâûðèâàÿ ðîìàíòèêó èç ãîëîâû, è îòïðàâèëàñü â äóø.

Äæèííè âûøëà èç äóøà, çàâåðíóâøèñü â ïóøèñòîå ïîëîòåíöå. Â êîìíàòå áûëî òåïëî è ñîëíå÷íî. Îíà ïîäîøëà ê îêíó è âçãëÿíóëà íà òî, ÷òî áûëî çà íèì.

Ñèíåå-ñèíåå íåáî, êàê ãëàçà áðàòà. Ëó÷øåãî äðóãà, áëèçêîãî è ðîäíîãî ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðûé íàêîíåö-òî ïåðåñòàë ñ÷èòàòü åå ìàëåíüêîé è çàáîòèëñÿ òåïåðü óæå íå êàê î ìëàäøåé ñåñòðåíêå, à êàê î äðóãå. Îíà âñïîìíèëà, ñ êàêîé íåæíîñòüþ ñèíèå ãëàçà áðàòà ñìîòðåëè íà íåå, êîãäà îíà äóìàëà î Ãàððè è íå ñïàëà ïî íî÷àì, óæå îñîçíàâàÿ, ÷òî ïîòåðÿëà åãî íàâñåãäà. Âñïîìèíàëà, êàê Ðîí óñïîêàèâàë åå è êàê ñòàíîâèëîñü áåçãðàíè÷íî ñïîêîéíî, êîãäà áðàò áûë ðÿäîì.

Òåìíî-çåëåíûé çàïðåòíûé ëåñ, èçóìðóäíûì ñâåòîì îòðàæàþùèé ëó÷è óòðåííåãî ñîëíöà. Öâåò ãëàç Ãàððè, åå ïåðâîé ëþáâè, åå ëó÷øåãî äðóãà, åå âòîðîãî ñàìîãî áëèçêîãî ÷åëîâåêà ñåé÷àñ. Äà, òåïåðü Äæèííè òî÷íî ïîíèìàëà, ÷òî ñ ñàìîãî íà÷àëà èì íàäî áûëî îñòàòüñÿ äðóçüÿìè. Îíà çàêðûëà ãëàçà è âñïîìíèëà, êàê Ãàððè ñìîòðåë íà íåå â òîò äåíü, êîãäà åé íå óäàëîñü ñâàðèòü èäèîòñêîå çåëüå äëÿ ðîñòà âîëîñ. Åé îíî ñîâñåì áûëî íå íóæíî, ó íåå è òàê áûëè äëèííþùèå âîëîñû, à Ñíåéï íàñòàèâàë íà òîì, ÷òîá åãî ñâàðèëè âñå. Åé áûëî îáèäíî, ÷òî èç-çà íåå ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà ñíÿëè 20 áàëëîâ, â òîò ìîìåíò êàê Ñëèçåðèíó äîáàâèëè âñå 40. Ðàññòðîéñòâî áûëî íåîïèñóåìîå, íî Ãàððè ìîìåíòàëüíî çàñòàâèë çàáûòü îá ýòîì.

Äæèííè âíîâü îòêðûëà ãëàçà. Áåëûé èñêðÿùèéñÿ ñíåã... Áåëûé, êàê âîëîñû Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ, îòðàæàþùèå ñîëíöå. À â òåíè ñíåã ñåðåáðÿíûé, êàê ãëàçà ñëèçåðèíöà. Äæèííè âñïîìíèëà êàæäóþ ÷åðòî÷êó åãî ëèöà. Âñïîìíèëà âåñü íàáîð åõèäíûõ óëûáîê, âåñü íàáîð íàãëûõ è çëûõ âûðàæåíèé ãëàç. 

-Íåóæåëè íèêîãäà îí íå ÷óâñòâîâàë íåæíîñòè? Íåóæåëè íèêîãäà îí íå ðàññìååòñÿ íàñòîÿùèì ñìåõîì è íå ïîñìîòðèò èñêðåííèìè ãëàçàìè? – ïîäóìàëà äåâóøêà è èñïóãàëàñü òîãî, ÷òî îíà ïðîñòî ïîçâîëèëà ñåáå äóìàòü î íàäìåííîì ñëèçåðèíöå. 

Äæèííè îòîøëà îò îêíà è îãëÿäåëà êîìíàòó. Âñïîìíèâ ïðî âîëøåáíûå ïàêåòèêè ñ êîôå, ñîäåðæèìîå êîòîðûõ íàäî áûëî ïðîñòî âûñûïàòü â ÷àøêó è çàëèòü ëþáîé âîäîé, ïîñëå ÷åãî â ÷àøêå ïîÿâëÿëñÿ íàñòîÿùèé ãîðÿ÷èé êîôå, Äæèííè ðåøèëà ðèñêíóòü. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, Ôðåä è Äæîðäæ ëþáèëè ïîøóòèòü, íî íå íàä ñîáñòâåííîé æå ñåñòðåíêîé.

Êîôå ïîëó÷èëñÿ îòëè÷íûé. Çàáðàâøèñü ñ íîãàìè â êðåñëî, Äæèííè âçÿëà ñâîþ êðóæêó è ñäåëàëà ãëîòîê. ×óäåñíûé àðîìàò íàïîëíèë êîìíàòó. Óòðî ïðèîáðåòàëî âñå áîëåå è áîëåå ïðèÿòíûé õàðàêòåð.

Äåâóøêà ïîñìîòðåëà íà ñâîé íàïèòîê... Òàêîãî öâåòà ãëàçà ó åå ïîäðóãè. Ãëóáîêèå è òåìíûå, êàê ýòîò êîôå. È òàêèå æå òåïëûå. Äæèííè âñïîìíèëà òó íî÷ü, êîãäà îíè ñíà÷àëà ñèäåëè âäâîåì, ïîòîì â÷åòâåðîì, à ïîñëå, êîãäà óøëè Ãàððè ñ Ðîíîì...

Êîãäà ïðîñíóëñÿ Ãàððè, Ðîí óæå ñèäåë íà îêíå â èõ êîìíàòå è ëèñòàë ñòàðèííóþ êíèãó. Îò íàçâàíèé èíãðåäèåíòîâ åãî ïîäòàøíèâàëî, à îò îïèñàíèÿ äåéñòâèÿ çåëèé ëèöî ïåðåëèâàëîñü çåëåíî-ñèíèì è ãîëîâà íà÷èíàëà êðóæèòüñÿ. Óæå 2 ÷àñà îí âíèìàòåëüíî èçó÷àë çåëüÿ, íî äîøåë ëèøü äî òðèäöàòîé ñòðàíèöû. 

Ãàððè, ëåæà íà ñïèíå, ïîêîñèëñÿ â ñòîðîíó êðîâàòè äðóãà. Óñëûøàâ øåëåñò ñòðàíèö, Ãàððè ïåðåâåðíóëñÿ íà æèâîò è ïðèïîäíÿëñÿ íà ëîêòÿõ, ÷òîá óâèäåòü ñèäÿùåãî íà îêíå.

-Äîáðîå óòðî!

-Íó-íó... – ïîêà÷èâàÿ ãîëîâîé, ïðîèçíåñ Ðîí.

-×òî-òî íå òàê?

-ß íå çíàþ, ÷òî çà êíèãó âçÿë òû, íî ÿ ñõâàòèë òó, ãäå êðîìå âñÿêèõ ÏÀÓ×ÜÈÕ ëàïîê, êèøêîâ, ãëàçîê è ïðî÷èõ ñîñòàâíûõ ïî÷òè íè÷åãî íåò!

-Ðîí, òû áðàë èç ñåêöèè íà áóêâó «Ï»?

-ß áûë â ñåðåäèíå è íèêàêèõ áóêâ ÿ íå ðàññìàòðèâàë, - ïðîáóð÷àë Ðîí, â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç ñèíåÿ îò êàðòèíêè ñ èçîáðàæåíèåì ðàñ÷ëåíåííîãî ïàóêà.

-Áåäíÿæêà Ðîííè. – Ãàððè ñêîð÷èë ðîæó. – ß ìîãó äàòü òåáå ñâîþ êíèãó, ïðàâäà, ÿ áðàë â ñåêöèè íà «Ç», òàê ÷òî, ñêîðåå âñåãî, òàì çìåè.

Ðîí âûõâàòèë èç-ïîä ñåáÿ ïîäóøêó, íà êîòîðóþ îí îáëîêà÷èâàëñÿ, è øâûðíóë åå â Ãàððè. 

-Äàâàé áûñòðî â äóø, è ïîéäåì íà çàâòðàê. Ñêîðî óæå íà÷íåòñÿ. 

Ðîí âåðíóëñÿ ê ñâîåìó ìàçîõèñòñêîìó çàíÿòèþ, à Ãàððè, ïîõèõèêèâàÿ, îòïðàâèëñÿ â äóø.

Â Ñëèçåðèíñêîé ãîñòèíîé áûëî êàê âñåãäà òîñêëèâî è ñûðî. Äðàêî Ìàëôîé ëåæàë íà äèâàíå, ëîâÿ ìóõ âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé è êèäàÿ èõ â êàìèí, îò êîòîðîãî, êñòàòè, íè÷óòü íå ñòàíîâèëîñü ñóøå è òåïëåå. Îí âãëÿäûâàëñÿ â ÿçûêè ïëàìåíè è âñïîìèíàë îãíåííûå âîëîñû ãðèôôèíäîðêè ñ øåñòîãî êóðñà. Îí  çàêðûâàë ãëàçà è âñïîìèíàë èñêîðêè â ÿðêî-çåëåíûõ ãëàçàõ, çâîíêèé ñìåõ è ñ÷àñòëèâóþ óëûáêó.

Îíà íèêîãäà íå ñìîòðåëà â åãî ñòîðîíó, ïîãðóæåííàÿ â ðàçãîâîðû ñ ìàããëîðîæäåííîé ïîäðóæêîé èëè óâëå÷åííàÿ òóïûìè, ïî ìíåíèþ Äðàêî, øóòî÷êàìè ðûæåãî è ÷åðíîâîëîñîãî ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ. À îí âèäåë åå âñåãäà, îí ìîã ðàçãëÿäåòü åå â ëþáîé òîëïå. Îí çàêðûâàë ãëàçà è âèäåë åå. 

Îí çàïðåùàë ñåáå äóìàòü î ãðèôôèíäîðêå. Îíà íà÷àë âñòðå÷àòüñÿ ñ Ìèëëèñåíò Áàëñòðîóä, ðûæåâîëîñîé äåâóøêîé ñî ñëèçåðèíà, íî ïîíèìàë, ÷òî ýòî íå òî, ÷åãî îí õî÷åò. Îí ïðîèçíîñèë «Ìèëëè», ÷åì-òî ñîçâó÷íîå ñ «Äæèííè» è, çàêðûâàÿ ãëàçà, ïðåäñòàâëÿë ãðèôôèíäîðêó ðÿäîì. 

Ìèëëèñåíò ëþáèëà åãî è áûëà óâåðåíà, ÷òî îí èñïûòûâàåò òî æå ñàìîå, íå ïîäîçðåâàÿ, ÷òî îíà ëèøü íåêîå ïîäîáèå òîãî, êîãî Äðàêî õî÷åò íà ñàìîì äåëå. 

Ïðèâåäÿ ìûñëè â ïîðÿäîê, Äðàêî ïîäíÿëñÿ ñ äèâàíà è íàïðàâèëñÿ íà çàâòðàê â Áîëüøîé Çàë. Ñâîèõ òåëîõðàíèòåëåé îí «óâîëèë» åùå â íà÷àëå ãîäà è òåïåðü ïîñòîÿííî ïðåáûâàë â îäèíî÷åñòâå, êîòîðîå åìó î÷åíü íðàâèëîñü, èíîãäà ëèøü ðàçáàâëÿÿ ýòî îäèíî÷åñòâî êîìïàíèåé Ìèëëè.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---****Read? Review!---**

**Sincerely yours**

**Ginn wiz no tonic…**


	12. Êóñî÷åê îäèííàäöàòûé

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Êóñî÷åê îäèííàäöàòûé. Î òîì, êàê ñáûâàþòñÿ ìå÷òû, è ÷òî ñ íèìè äåëàþò îò íåîæèäàííîñòè.

×åòâåðî äðóçåé ñèäåëè íà ñâîèõ ìåñòàõ çà Ãðèôôèíäîðñêèì ñòîëîì. Ãàððè è Ðîí, ïîæåâûâàÿ áóòåðáðîäû, ÷èòàëè ÷òî-òî, îò ÷åãî ó Ãàððè øåâåëèëèñü âîëîñû, à öâåò ëèöà Ðîíà ìåíÿëñÿ ñ çåëåíîãî íà ñèíèé, ïîòîì íà áåëûé è ñíîâà íà çåëåíûé. Ïåðèîäè÷åñêè îíè îòðûâàëè ãëàçà îò êíèã, çàïèñûâàëè ÷òî-òî íà ïåðãàìåíòû è î ÷åì-òî ïåðåøåïòûâàëèñü. Ãåðìèîíà ÷èòàëà ó÷åáíèê ïî èñòîðèè ìàãèè, òî è äåëî âîçìóùàÿñü, ÷òî îíà âèäåëà íîâûé ó÷åáíèê, è â íåì íå îäèí òîì, îáúåìîì ïÿòüñîò ñòðàíèö, à äâà ïî ñåìüñîò. Äæèííè ñî÷óâñòâåííî êà÷àëà ãîëîâîé è ãîâîðèëà: «Ãåðì, òû âñå ðàâíî ïðî÷ëà óæå òå 2 òîìà íîâîãî ó÷åáíèêà, ïîýòîìó íå âîëíóéñÿ è íå ñìåé ñêàçàòü î äâóõòîìíèêå ïðîôåññîðó, ìíå òóò åùå ñëåäóþùèé ãîä ó÷èòüñÿ». Äåâóøêè óëûáíóëèñü.

-Òû áû ïîåëà, ýòî î÷åíü âðåäíî ÷èòàòü è çàâòðàêàòü îäíîâðåìåííî. – Çàìåòèëà Äæèííè. – Ê âàì ýòî òîæå îòíîñèòñÿ, - ñêàçàëà îíà, ïîâåðíóâøèñü ê ìàëü÷èøêàì. – ß íå ïîíÿëà, Ñíåéï çàáîëåë, ÷òî âû ÷èòàòü íà÷àëè? Èëè ãëîáàëüíàÿ êàòàñòðîôà? Â îáùåì-òî, ðàçíèöû íåò... íó òàê ÷òî?

-Ìû... – ïðîìÿìëèë Ðîí, êîãäà Ãàððè âîâðåìÿ ïîäõâàòèë åãî:

-Ñêîðî Ñ.Î.Â. ñäàâàòü, íàäî áû ïîçàíèìàòüñÿ, ÷òîá íå îáëàæàòüñÿ ïåðåä Ñíåéïîì, èíà÷å çàâàëèò òîêà òàê. Òû åøü-åøü, íå îòâëåêàéñÿ, ÿ ãäå-òî ñëûøàë, ÷òî âî âðåìÿ åäû íåëüçÿ îòâëåêàòüñÿ.

Äæèííè ñëåãêà ïíóëà åãî ëîêòåì ìåæäó ðåáåð è ïîëîæèëà ñåáå åùå êóêóðóçíûõ õëîïüåâ è ñàíäâè÷åé ñ àðàõèñîâûì ìàñëîì.

Äðàêî Ìàëôîé, íàáëþäàÿ çà ïðîèñõîäÿùèì çà Ãðèôôèíäîðñêèì ñòîëîì, íå çàìåòèë, êàê Ìèëëè ñåëà ðÿäîì ñ íèì.

-Äðàêî, ñ òîáîé âñå â ïîðÿäêå, òû íå åøü óæå íåñêîëüêî äíåé. 

Îí ïðîìîë÷àë, âñå åùå íàáëþäàÿ çà òåì, êàê Äæèííè ÷òî-òî ãîâîðèò Ãàððè, ïîòîì êàê îí íåæíî ñìîòðèò íà íåå è ÷òî-òî ãîâîðèò, âîò îíà ïíóëà åãî, âñÿ êîìïàøêà ñíîâà ñìååòñÿ, âîò îíè ñíîâà âåðíóëèñü ê çàâòðàêó.

-Äðàêî. – Íàñòîé÷èâåå ïîâòîðèëà Ìèëëèñåíò.

Þíîøà ìåäëåííî ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê íåé:

-×òî òû õîòåëà, ìèëàÿ? – íà ãóáàõ èãðàëî ïîäîáèå óëûáêè.

-Ïî÷åìó òû ñìîòðèøü íà Ãðèôôèíäîðñêèé ñòîë? – Äåâóøêà áûëà íåìíîæêî ñåðäèòà, è ýòî ïðèäàâàëî åé î÷àðîâàíèå. Åå òåìíî ñèíèå ãëàçà óâîäèëè â áåñêîíå÷íîñòü. Õîòåëîñü íûðíóòü â èõ ãëóáèíó è íèêîãäà íå ïîÿâëÿòüñÿ âíîâü.

-ß ïðîñòî äóìàþ. À êîãäà òû çàäóìûâàåøüñÿ, òû ïîíèìàåøü, êóäà òû ñìîòðèøü?

-òû ñìîòðåë íà ðûæóþ áåäíÿæêó Óèçëè, íå òàê ëè?

-Êàêîãî ÷åðòà, Ìèëëè! Òû åùå áóäåøü òûêàòü ïàëüöåì, êóäà ìíå ñìîòðåòü? – Äðàêî æåñòîêî ïîñìîòðåë íà äåâóøêó è êîãäà åå ãëàçà ðàñêðûëèñü îò óäèâëåíèÿ, îí íàäåë ìàñêó íåæíîñòè è ïîñìîòðåë äåâóøêå â ãëàçà:

-Íåóæåëè òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî ìîæåò áûòü êòî-òî ïðåêðàñíåå? Íåóæåëè òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî îíà õîòü ÷åì-òî ëó÷øå? Íåóæåëè òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî îíà ìîæåò ñèëüíåå ïðèòÿãèâàòü, ÷åì òû?

Âñå ýòî âðåìÿ âíóòðåííèé ãîëîñ Äðàêî ïîâòîðÿë: «Íå òîëüêî ìîæåò, îíà èìåííî ýòî è äåëàåò!»

Ìèëëèñåíò ðàñòàÿëà, ëåä åå ãëàç ïðåâðàòèëñÿ â òåïëóþ ìîðñêóþ âîäó è îíà óëûáíóëàñü. Äðàêî ïîäòÿíóë åå çà ïîäáîðîäîê è ïîöåëîâàë â ùåêó.

Âïåðâûå â æèçíè Äæèííè ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ñëèçåðèíñêèé ñòîë. Âïåðâûå â æèçíè è òóò æå îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà áîëü, êîãäà óâèäåëà, êàê Äðàêî Ìàëôîé ãîâîðèò ÷òî-òî ðûæåé äåâóøêå, âîäÿ ðóêîé ïî åå òàëèè è áåäðàì, à ïîòîì öåëóÿ åå, ïóñòü â ùåêó, íî âñå æå öåëóÿ.

-ß çàêîí÷èëà, - ñäàâëåííûì îò ñëåç ãîëîñîì ïðîãîâîðèëà Äæèííè è ìåäëåííî âñòàëà èç-çà ñòîëà. Ïðîêëèíàÿ ñâîè êàáëóêè, îíà âûøëà èç Áîëüøîãî Çàëà è, äåðæàñü çà ïåðèëà, íà÷àëà ïîäíèìàòüñÿ íàâåðõ, êàê âäðóã...

-Óèçëè! – ðàçäàëñÿ ãîëîñ ñçàäè.

Îíà îáåðíóëàñü. Âíèçó ñòîÿë Äðàêî è îöåíèâàþùå ñìîòðåë íà íå¸.

-×òî òåáå íàäî, Ìàëôîé?

-Ïîéäåøü ñî ìíîé íà Ðîæäåñòâåíñêèé áàë?

-Ñ óìà ñîøåë? Òû ãîëîâîé íå óäàðÿëñÿ?

-Óèçëè, **_ÿ_** òåáÿ ñïðàøèâàþ, à íå òû ìåíÿ. Òû ïîéäåøü ñî ìíîé íà áàë?

-Íó òû è èäèîò! Íåò êîíå÷íî!

Îíà ðàçâåðíóëàñü è ãîòîâà áûëà óæå óéòè â òîò ìîìåíò, êàê Äðàêî äîãíàë åå íà ëåñòíèöå è, ñõâàòèâ çà ðóêàâ, ïîòàùèë çà ñîáîé íàâåðõ.

-ß íà êàáëóêàõ, êîçåë! Îòïóñòè! ß ñåé÷àñ óïàäó!

Îí ðåçêî îáõâàòèë åå çà òàëèþ, çàòåì âçÿë íà ðóêè è ïîäíÿë íàâåðõ ïî ëåñòíèöå, ïîñëå ÷åãî ñâåðíóë êóäà-òî â ñòîðîíó êîðèäîðà, âåäóùåãî ê êëàññó ïðîðèöàíèé. Áûëî âîñêðåñåíüå, çàíÿòèé íè ó êîãî íå áûëî, ïîýòîìó ìîæíî áûëî íå âîëíîâàòüñÿ, ÷òî êòî-òî èõ çàìåòèò.

-Ëàäíî, çà èäèîòà è êîçëà òû ìíå ïîòîì îòâåòèøü, à ñåé÷àñ ÿ æäó ïîäðîáíûõ îáúÿñíåíèé, ïî÷åìó òû íå ïîéäåøü ñî ìíîé íà áàë.

Èòàê, ìíå íóæíî íå ìåíåå äåñÿòè. Ïåðâîå?

-ß òåáÿ íåíàâèæó.

-Âåñîìî... – ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé Äðàêî. – Âòîðîå?

-Òåáÿ íåíàâèäèò Ãàððè.

-Åùå âåñîìåå... – óõìûëüíóëñÿ Äðàêî. – Íåíàâèñòü Ãðåéíäæåð è òâîåãî áðàòåëüíèêà âêëþ÷àåòñÿ âî âòîðîé ïóíêò ïîä íàçâàíèåì: «òåáÿ íåíàâèäÿò ìîè äðóçüÿ». Òåïåðü òðåòüå?

-Ó òåáÿ åñòü äåâóøêà. 

-È ÷òî? – Äðàêî â èçóìëåíèè ïîñìîòðåë íà Äæèííè.

-ß ïðåäïîëàãàþ, ÷òî îíà íå ïîéìåò, åñëè òû ïîéäåøü íå ñ íåé.

-ß ñ íåé íà äíÿõ ðàññòàíóñü, òàê ÷òî òðåòèé ïóíêò çàíîâî.

-Íå õî÷ó.

-×åòâåðòûé?

-Î÷åíü íå õî÷ó.

-Òàê íå ïîéäåò.

-Ìíå ïîéäåò.

-Óèçëè, îòâå÷àé íîðìàëüíî.

-Ìàëôîé, îòâàëè! ß íèêîãäà è íè çà ÷òî íå ïîéäó ñ òîáîé íèêóäà, ÿñíî?

-Íåò.

Äæèííè ïðèñëîíèëàñü ê ñòåíå è ñêðåñòèëà ðóêè íà ãðóäè.

-Óèçëè, èòàê, ÷åòâåðòàÿ îòìàçêà îò ìåíÿ?

Äðàêî ñòîÿë â ïîëóìåòðå îò íåå, ïðèñòàëüíî ãëÿäÿ â ãëàçà. 

Äæèííè âñåãäà ìå÷òàëà óâèäåòü ýòè ñåðåáðèñòûå ãëàçà òàê áëèçêî, ÷òîá ìîæíî áûëî â íèõ óâèäåòü ñâîå îòðàæåíèå. Ñåé÷àñ â åãî ãëàçàõ èãðàëè áëèêè ñâåòà îò ôàêåëîâ. Ïëàòèíîâûå âîëîñû, ñïàäàâøèå íà ëèöî þíîøè, îòòåíÿëè ñåðåáðÿíûå ãëàçà. Ïðèäàâàÿ èì ãëóáèíó.

Äðàêî ñìîòðåë â ãëàçà äåâóøêè. ×òî-òî íåîáû÷íîå áûëî â åå ãëàçàõ. Òåïåðü îí ïîíÿë. Å¸ ãëàçà áûëè áàðõàòíûìè. Èìåííî ñåé÷àñ. Ïðèêðûòûå ïóøèñòûìè ðåñíèöàìè, îíè íå îòðàæàëè ñâåòà è êàçàëèñü òåìíûìè è ãëóáîêèìè. Ýòîò áàðõàòíûé âçãëÿä ìåäëåííî ñâîäèë ñ óìà.

-Óèçëè, î÷íèñü! ß ñ òîáîé ãîâîðþ!

-Äðàêî, îñòàâü ìåíÿ...

-×å... ÷åãî? – óäèâëåíèå áûëî òàêèì, ÷òî åõèäíàÿ óõìûëêà èñ÷åçëà, à ëåäÿíûå ãëàçà ïîòåïëåëè.

-ß ïîïðîñèëà îñòàâèòü ìåíÿ â ïîêîå. ß òåáå íè÷åãî íå ñäåëàëà. Øåñòü ëåò ìû îáìåíèâàëèñü òîëüêî ãàäîñòÿìè. Ìåíÿ âñå óñòðàèâàëî. Ìîæíî ÿ ïîéäó?

-Íåò. Òåïåðü **_ìåíÿ_** òàêèå îòíîøåíèÿ íå óñòðàèâàþò.

-Äð... Ìàëôîé, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò?

-À âîò ÷òî, Äæèííè... – ñëîâíî êîøêà îí ïðèáëèçèëñÿ ê íåé, ïðèæàâ åå ê ñòåíå, ãëÿäÿ ïðÿìî åé â ãëàçà... Ñîâñåì áëèçêî-áëèçêî...

Îò èçóìëåíèÿ ãëàçà äåâóøêè ðàñêðûëèñü è îíà óæå ïî÷òè ïîïûòàëàñü îòîäâèíóòüñÿ â ñòîðîíó, êîãäà Äðàêî îäíîé ðóêîé îáëîêîòèëñÿ íà ñòåíó, à äðóãîé çà òàëèþ ñèëüíî ïðèæàë ê ñåáå. Ó äåâóøêè ïåðåõâàòèëî äûõàíèå è â òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà îíà ïîïûòàëàñü âäîõíóòü âîçäóõà, ãóáû Ìàëôîÿ êîñíóëèñü åå ãóá. 

Äðàêî, óâåðåííûé â òîì, ÷òî îò îäíîãî ýòîãî ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ äåâóøêà ðàñòàåò è îáî âñåì çàáóäåò, ðàññëàáèëñÿ è, âîñïîëüçîâàâøèñü ýòèì ìîìåíòîì, Äæèííè îòòîëêíóëà åãî è îòîäâèíóëàñü â ñòîðîíó. Áåæàòü èç-çà êàáëóêîâ îíà íå ìîãëà, íî Äðàêî è íå ïûòàëñÿ åå âåðíóòü. 

-Óáëþäîê. Íèêîãäà, ñëûøèøü, íèêîãäà íå ïðèáëèæàéñÿ êî ìíå! – ïðîöåäèëà îíà ñêâîçü çóáû.

Äðàêî äâèíóëñÿ â åå ñòîðîíó, äåâóøêà âæàëàñü â ñòåíêó, íî Äðàêî ëèøü ïðîøåë ìèìî íåå äâèíóëñÿ â ñòîðîíó ëåñòíèöû. Íà ïîëïóòè îí îáåðíóëñÿ:

-Ýòî ìû åùå ïîñìîòðèì, Äæèííè... – åãî ãóáû âíîâü ñëîæèëèñü â åäêóþ óõìûëêó è,  ðàçâåðíóâøèñü, îí óøåë.

Íîãè äåâóøêè ñòàëè âàòíûìè, è îíà îïóñòèëàñü íà ïîë. Íå áûëî íè ñëåç, íè áîëè. Áûëî òîëüêî ÷óâñòâî âèíû. Âåäü îíà òàê äàâíî îá ýòîì ìå÷òàëà, à òåïåðü, êîãäà óæå îò íåå íè÷åãî íå çàâèñåëî, êîãäà óæå âñå ìîæíî áûëî ðåøèòü â îäèí ìîìåíò, îíà îòòîëêíóëà åãî. Äæèííè îáëèçíóëà ãóáû, âñïîìíèâ ïîöåëóé Äðàêî, íî òóò æå âûáðîñèëà âñå èç ãîëîâû. Ñîáðàâ ïîñëåäíèå ñèëû, Äæèííè ïîäíÿëàñü íà íîãè è ìåäëåííî íàïðàâèëàñü â ñòîðîíó Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé áàøíè.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---****Read? Review!---**

**Sincerely yours**

**Ginn wiz no tonic…**


	13. Êóñî÷åê äâåíàäöàòûé

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Êóñî÷åê äâåíàäöàòûé. Áðåäîâûé êàêîé-òî.**

Óâèäåâ ïî÷òè óáåæàâøóþ Äæèííè, Ãàððè ðåçêî âñòàë èç-çà ñòîëà è áðîñèëñÿ çà íåé, íî áûëî óæå ïîçäíî, ïîòîìó ÷òî â êîðèäîðå âîçëå Áîëüøîãî Çàëà íå áûëî íèêîãî, êðîìå ×îó.

-Ïðèâåò, Ãàððè.

-Î, ×îó, ïðèâåò, ìèëàÿ.

-Ñ êàêèõ ýòî ïîð ìèëàÿ?

-Äåâ÷îíêè ïðèó÷èëè... Ñîâñåì ñêîðî ñòàíó ïëþøåâûì ñî âñåìè èõ çàé÷èêàìè, êîòÿòêàìè è ïðî÷åé æèâíîñòüþ.

×îó ðàññìåÿëàñü. 

-Òû, êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî-òî õîòåëà ó ìåíÿ ñïðîñèòü? Èëè ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü?

-Äà, òû ïðàâ. – Äåâóøêà ñîìíåâàëàñü â ïðàâèëüíîñòè ñâîåãî ïîñòóïêà, íî âñå æå íàáðàëàñü ñìåëîñòè è ñïðîñèëà:

-ß ïîíèìàþ, ýòî áîëüøå, ÷åì íåïðàâèëüíî, íî... Ãàððè, ìîæíî ïðèãëàñèòü òåáÿ íà Ðîæäåñòâåíñêèé áàë?

-Óâû, ÿ èäó ñ Ðîíîì. – Ñ ãîðå÷üþ ïðîèçíåñ Ãàððè.

-×òî??? – ãëàçà äåâóøêè ðàñøèðèëèñü îò óäèâëåíèÿ. – Òû ÷òî? ÃÅÉ?

-Äà íó òåáÿ, ãëóïûøêà, ÿ æå øó÷ó. – Ãàððè ðàññìåÿëñÿ, à ïîòîì ïîñìîòðåë â çîëîòèñòûå ãëàçà ×îó è äîáàâèë, - Åñëè òû õî÷åøü, ÿ ïîäé ñ òîáîé íà áàë.

-Ãàððè, - ñ îïàñêîé ïåðåñïðîñèëà ×îó, - à Ðîí?

-Íó, âîçìîæíî îí ïðèãëàñèò Ñíåéïà. 

×îó îøåëîìëåííî ñìîòðåëà íà Ãàððè.

-Ñòàðóøêà, äà òû ÷åãî? Óëûáíèñü, íå íàäî òàê ñåðüåçíî âñå âîñïðèíèìàòü!

Ãëàçà äåâóøêè ñîùóðèëèñü:

-Àõ òû çàñðàíåö, Ïîòòåð! – îíà óëûáíóëàñü.

-Íó, òàê ÷òî, òâîå ïðåäëîæåíèå â ñèëå?

-Äà. – Äåâóøêà óëûáíóëàñü è, ñëåãêà òîëêíóâ åãî ëîêòåì â æèâîò, ïîñïåøèëà ñêðûòüñÿ, ïîêà îí íå ðåøèë îòâåòèòü.

Â îáùåì-òî, Ãàððè, ÷òîá íå ðàññòðàèâàòü äåâóøêó, ñäåëàë âèä, ÷òî õî÷åò îòâåòèòü, íî ïîòîì ïðîñòî êðèêíóë âñëåä, ÷òî ýòî òàê ïðî ñòî íå ñîéäåò åé ñ ðóê è íàïðàâèëñÿ â áèáëèîòåêó.

Êîãäà Äæèííè âûùëà èç äóøà, òî áûëà óäèâëåíà, ÷òî âìåñòî ïðèâû÷íîé Ëàâàíäû, âå÷íî ïåðåêðàøèâàþùåé ñâîè íîãòè, íà êðîâàòè ñèäåëà Ãåðìèîíà.

-×òî ïðîèçîøëî, ìàëûø? – ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïîäíèìàÿñü ñ êðîâàòè.

Äæèííè îòâåëà âçãëÿä.

-Äà âðîäå áû âñå õîðîøî. ß äàæå íå çíàþ. ß äàæå íå çíàþ, êàê ýòî ñêàçàòü... È ñòîèò ëè ãîâîðèòü... Ãåðì...

Äæèííè ïðèæàëàñü ê ïîäðóãå, òà îáíÿëà åå â îòâåò è ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê äåâóøêà òèõîíüêî ïëà÷åò. Ãåðìèîíà ãëàäèëà âîëîñû ïîäðóãè:

-Ìàëûøêà, ìèëàÿ, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü?

-ß ðàññêàæó, òû ñÿäü è ïîñëóøàé, õîðîøî?

Îíè îáå ñåëè íà êðîâàòü, Äæèííè âçÿëà ðóêè ïîäðóãè â ñâîè.

-Ýòî íà÷àëîñü åùå â íà÷àëå ãîäà. Ïðÿì íà ïåðâîì óðîêå, êîãäà ÿ íàáëþäàëà çà âàìè íà «Óõîäå çà ìàãè÷åñêèìè ñóùåñòâàìè», à ïîòîì ñòàëà ðàññìàòðèâàòü âñåõ, êòî òàì áûë. Âîò òîãäà ÿ è íàòêíóëàñü âçãëÿäîì íà ýòîãî êðåòèíà Ìàëôîÿ...

Äæèííè ðàññêàçàëà âñ¸, î òîì, êàê èíîãäà ñëåäèëà çà íèì, î òîì, êàê íàáëþäàëà Ñëèçåðèíñêèå êâèääè÷íûå òðåíèðîâêè, î òîì, êàê óâèäåëà Äðàêî, öåëóþùèì Ìèëëèñåíò, î òîì, êàê îí ïîöåëîâàë åå ñàìó...

Ñ êàæäîé íîâîé ïîäðîáíîñòüþ ãëàçà Ãåðìèîíû ñòàíîâèëèñü âñå øèðå è øèðå. Äæèííè çàêîí÷èëà, à Ãåðìèîíà ïðîäîëæàëà íà íåå ñìîòðåòü.

-Êó-êó, ÿ çàêîí÷èëà, áîëüøå íè÷åãî íå áûëî.

-Îé, - ïîäñêî÷èëà Ãåðìèîíà, - Äæèí... Îí èãðàåò. Îí ëþáèò òî, ÷òî íå åãî. Îí ëþáèò òî, ÷òî íåäîñòóïíî. Ïîýòîìó îí **_ïîêà_** òåáÿ ëþáèò. Õîòÿ, ýòî íàâåðíî äàæå íå ëþáîâü, à âëþáëåííîñòü.

-Õì... íî ÿ âåäü òîæå åãî ëþáëþ, ïîêà îí öåëóåò Ìèëëè èëè ïðîñòî ñëîíÿåòñÿ â ñòîðîíå, ïðîêëèíàÿ Ãàððè è Ðîíà. Íó è ïóñòü ïðîäîëæàåò, ÷åãî öåëîâàòüñÿ-òî ëåçòü? – ãëàçà ñíîâà íàïîëíèëèñü ñëåçàìè.

Ãåðìèîíà âíîâü îáíÿëà Äæèííè, çàïóñòèâ ðóêó â åå âîëîñû, à äðóãóþ ðóêó ïîëîæèëà åé íà òàëèþ. Äæèííè îáâèëà ðóêè âîêðóã òàëèè ïîäðóãè è âäðóã ñòàëî ñïîêîéíåå è òåïëåå.

Äâåðü â êîìíàòó ðåçêî ðàñïàõíóëàñü è âîøëè Ãàððè ñ Ðîíîì.

-À! Âîò âû ãäå! Ìû óæå îááåãàëèñü!

Ãåðìèîíà ðåçêî âñêî÷èëà ñ êðîâàòè:

-Âîí!.. Îòñþäà!.. Îáà!.. Íåìåäëåííî!.. – çàäûõàÿñü îò íåèìîâåðíîé çëîñòè ïðîêðè÷àëà äåâóøêà.

-Îé, Äæèí, ÷åãî ïëà÷åøü? Õî÷åøü ïðèãîòîâèì òåáå ëþáîâíîå çåëüå? – Ïîïûòàëñÿ ïîøóòèòü Ðîí, çà ÷òî è ïîëó÷èë ïî ãîëîâå ïåðâûì, ÷òî ïîïàëîñü Äæèííè ïîä ðóêó, à ïîïàëàñü åé ñîáñòâåííàÿ òóôëÿ.

Ïðèêðûâàÿñü ðóêàìè, Ðîí âûïîëç èç êîìíàòû, áëàãîäàðÿ «÷òî õîòü íå ñàìèì êàáëóêîì çàñâåòèëà.» Ãàððè æå âûòîëêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà è çàêðûëà äâåðü ïåðåä åãî íîñîì òàê, ÷òî åñëè áû îí ñòîÿë õîòü íà ïîëñàíòèìåòðà áëèæå, òî îò íîñà íå îñòàëîñü áû íè÷åãî. 

-Çàñðàíöû... – ïðîöåäèëà Ãåðìèîíà, íî âäðóã îñòàíîâèëàñü, êàê âêîïàííàÿ, óâèäåâ Äæèííè, âàëÿþùóþñÿ íà êðîâàòè îò ñìåõà.

-Íó âîò, òåïåðü èñòåðèêà... – ìðà÷íî ïîäóìàëà äåâóøêà.

-Íåò.... Ãåðì... òû èõ... âèäåëà?! Õà-õà-õà! Òû... âèäåëà.... êàê.... Ðîí âûïîëçàë?... – Äæèííè õîõîòàëà îò âñåé äóøè.

-Íó ÷åãî, òåïåðü âåðíóòü èõ? – Ñ íåñ÷àñòüåì ïðîèçíåñëà Ãåðìèîíà.

-Íåò, ýòîãî õâàòèò. – Äæèííè ëåæàëà íà ñïèíå, äåðæàñü çà æèâîò è ïûòàÿñü âîññòàíîâèòü äûõàíèå. 

Ãåðìèîíà ñìîòðåëà íà ïîäðóãó. - È ÷åãî òåïåðü òû áóäåøü äåëàòü?

-Åñëè ñíîâà ïîäîéäåò, îòêàæó... Íó, åñëè áóäåò áèòüñÿ äàëüøå, òî ðàç íà ñåäüìîé ñîãëàøóñü.

-Ýòî ìíå åùå ñåìü èñòåðèê ïðèäåòñÿ âûñëóøàòü î òîì, ÷òî òû çðÿ òàê ñäåëàëà? – Ãåðìèîíà óïåðëà ðóêè â áîêè è ÿêîáû íåäîâîëüíî ñìîòðåëà íà Äæèííè.

-Çíàåøü, Ãåðì... À ñàìîå ñòðàøíîå íå â ýòîì.

-À â ÷åì? – äåâóøêà çàõëîïàëà äëèííûìè ðåñíèöàìè.

Äæèííè ïîäíÿëàñü ñ êðîâàòè è ïîäîøëà ê ïîäðóãå. 

-À âîò â ÷åì... – ñêàçàëà îíà è, ïðèòÿíóâ ê ñåáå ïîäðóãó, ïîöåëîâàëà åå â ãóáû. 

Ñíà÷àëà Ãåðìèîíà íå ïîíÿëà, ÷òî âîîáùå ñ íåé ïðîèñõîäèò, íî ïîòîì ïîíÿëà è... îòâåòèëà íà ïîöåëóé, îáíÿâ Äæèííè ñèëüíåå è ïðèæàâ ê ñåáå.

-Ìîæåò ïîéäåì êî ìíå? – ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà. – Òû, âðîäå êàê, ñ Ëàâàíäîé æèâåøü è îíà â ëþáîé ìîìåíò ìîæåò âåðíóòüñÿ.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---****Read? Review!---**

**Sincerely yours**

**Ginn wiz no tonic…**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Íó âîò, â îáùåì-òî, è âñ¸, ÷òî ïîêà åñòü. Òðèíàäöàòàÿ ãëàâà âñ¸ â òîì æå ïðîöåññå, ó ìåíÿ âñ¸ òà æå çàïàðêà. Êîðî÷å, ÿ áóäó ïèñàòü è ïîñòàðàþñü êàê ìîæíî ñêîðåå çàêîí÷èòü ñî âñåìè çåëüÿìè è èõ èçìåíåíèÿìè. Íàäåþñü, ÷òî âàì ïîíðàâèòñÿ._

**_Î÷åíü ïðîøó ïèñàòü îòçûâû, ïîòîìó ÷òî îíè ïðèäàþò ìíå óâåðåííîñòè â òîì, ÷òî êîìó-òî ÝÒÎ íóæíî._**

**_Íàäåþñü, ÷òî íà ýòîò ðàç âîññòàíîâëåííûé ôàíôèê íå áóäåò óäàëåí._**

**_Âñåì ñïàñèáî çà ÷òåíèå!_**

****

**_Èñêðåííå âàøà_**

**_Äæèí áåç òîíèêà..._**


	14. Êóñî÷åê òðèíàäöàòü

****

**_Íó âîò, íàêîíåö-òî ÿ íàøëà íåìíîãî âðåìåíè, ÷òîá íàïèñàòü åùå íåìíîæêî áðåäÿòèíêè, è ñíîâà óõîæó â ïîäñòîëüå. Ñïàñèáî òåì, êòî æäàë ïðîäîëæåíèÿ, åñëè òàêèå åùå îñòàëèñü, ñïàñèáî òåì, êòî ÷èòàåò, ñïàñèáî òåì, êòî ïèñàë íà ìûëî. _****_Enjoy! =)_**

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Êóñî÷åê òðèíàäöàòûé. Î áèñåêñóàëüíîñòè è çåëüÿõ. 

-Òû ïîíÿë, ÷òî îêàçàëîñü ñàìûì ñòðàøíûì?

-Íåò, à òû?

-Ìîãó òîëüêî äîãàäûâàòüñÿ, - ïðîòÿíóë Ãàððè ñ õèòðîé óõìûëêîé.

-Íàïðèìåð?

-Íó òû ïîíèìàåøü, Ðîí, âñå ëþäè ïî ñâîåé ïðèðîäå áèñåêñóàëüíû...

-Îééééééé.... çàòêíèñü, ïîæàëóéñòà...

-Êàê õî÷åøü, äîðîãîé. – Ãàððè èçîáðàçèë ñëàùàâóþ óëûáêó è ïðèãëàäèë âîëîñû, õèòðî ïîäìèãíóâ Ðîíó.

-Äæèíí, à òû íå áîèøüñÿ, ÷òî ýòî èñïîðòèò íàøè îòíîøåíèÿ? – Ãåðìèîíà ëåæàëà, ãëÿäÿ â ïîòîëîê.

-Çíàåøü, ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî íåò, ïîòîìó ÷òî ýòî ñîâñåì íå òî, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò ìåæäó ïàðíåì è äåâóøêîé. Òåì áîëåå, ÿ íå ñêðûâàþ îò òåáÿ òî, ÷òî Äðàêî...- Äæèííè ëåæàëà ðÿäîì, ïåðåâåðíóâøèñü íà æèâîò è ïåðèäè÷åñêè èçäåâàëàñü íàä âîëîñàìè ïîäðóãè, òî ðàñïðÿìëÿÿ, òî, íàîáîðîò, çàâèâàÿ ïðÿäè.

-Íå íàäî, òû ðàññêàçàëà òîëüêî ñåãîäíÿ... – Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà â ñòîðîíó Äæèííè.

-Íó òàê äî ýòîãî íè÷åãî è íå áûëî! – âîçìóòèëàñü òà.

-Íî îí òåáå íðàâèëñÿ âñå ýòî âðåìÿ! – Ãåðìèîíà ñåëà, ãëÿäÿ íà Äæèííè.

-Íî òåáå Ðîí òîæå íðàâèëñÿ âñå ýòî âðåìÿ! – äåâóøêà õèòðî ïîñìîòðåëà íà ïîäðóãó.

Ãåðìèîíà ïðèêóñèëà ÿçûê. 

-Ëàäíî, ëàï, ïîéäåì íà óæèí. Îáåä ìû áëàãîïîëó÷íî ïðîïóñòèëè. – Ìÿãêî äîáàâèëà Äæèííè è ÷ìîêíóëà Ãåðìèîíó â óãîëîê ãóá.

Çà óæèíîì îáû÷íî âåñåëûå Ðîí è Ãàððè íå ïðîðîíèëè íè ñëîâà, ëèøü èçðåäêà ïåðåøåïòûâàëèñü, êèäàëè áûñòðûå âçãëÿäû íà ñòîë ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé è èçðåäêà çàãëÿäûâàëè â ïîëóïóñòûå òàðåëêè.

 Ïîñëå óæèíà, íå ãîâîðÿ íè ñëîâà, äðóçüÿ âñòàëè èç-çà ñòîëà è ñêðûëèñü â íåèçâåñòíîì íàïðàâëåíèè ïîä óäèâëåííûå âçãëÿäû ïîäðóã.

-----------

Ñòðàíèöû èõ êíèãè.

Ýëåìåíòàðíûå çåëüÿ è çåëüÿ, èçìåíÿþùèå äåéñòâèå äðóãèõ, ðàíåå ïðèãîòîâëåííûõ.

****

**Ïðîñòåéøèé ñïîñîá èçìåíèòü «Çåëüå ðîñòà âîëîñ» íà «Çåëüå ðîñòà èññèíÿ-÷åðíûõ âîëîñ»**

****

Â ðàíåå ïðèãîòîâëåííîå çåëüå äîáàâèòü ÷åòûðå ñàíòèìåòðà êèøêîâ àíàêîíäû è ÷åòûðå ëåâûõ ãëàçà òàðàíòóëà. Äåéñòâèå ñíèìàåòñÿ çàêëèíàíèåì «Ðåäèöèî» ïðè èñïîëüçîâàíèè åãî â òå÷åíèå äåñÿòè ìèíóò ñ ìîìåíòà ïðèíÿòèÿ çåëüÿ, â ïðîòèâíîì ñëó÷àå çåëüå åñòåñòâåííûì îáðàçîì âûìûâàåòñÿ èç îðãàíèçìà çà ñåìü - äåñÿòü äíåé è ïðåêðàùàåò äåéñòâèå.

_P.S. __×òîáû ñäåëàòü çåëüå íåîáðàòèìûì, äîáàâüòå îäèí ïðàâûé ãëàç òàðàíòóëà.___

****

-----------

Ðîí âçâèçãíóë îò ðàäîñòè:

-Òû ïðåäñòàâü ñåáå, ÷åðåç äâå íåäåëè íà÷èíàåòñÿ ïîâòîðåíèÿ ìàòåðèàëà, ïðîéäåííîãî çà øåñòîé ãîä, òû ïîíèìàåøü, î ÷åì ÿ ãîâîðþ?! Ýòî òî÷íî â ñïèñêàõ! Äæèííè íåäàâíî åãî âàðèëà, ïîìíèøü?

Ãàððè õðòðî óëûáíóëñÿ, ïðåäñòàâëÿÿ ñåáå Ìàëôîÿ.

-Íå òàê, áëèí, íå òîðìîçè, ñòàðèê! Ìàëôîé óïàäåò!!! Ïðîñòî ïîâåñèòñÿ íà òîì æå ìåñòå! Ïðèìåíèò ê ñåáå «Àâàäà êåäàâðó»!

-Íå çíàþ, êòî èç íàñ ÷üè ìûñëè ÷èòàåò, íî, Ðîí... – Ãàððè åõèäíî óëûáíóëñÿ è ïîäìèãíóë äðóãó, ïîñëå ÷åãî îíè ñòàëè ÷èòàòü äàëüøå.

-----------

****

**_Çàïðåùåííûå ýëåìåíòàðíûå çåëüÿ._**

****

_Âñåì ïðåêðàñíî èçâåñòíîå ïîëó÷àñîâîå ìíîãîñóùíîå çåëüå èìååò òîëüêî îäèí ìèíóñ, î êîòîðîì, êîíå÷íî, Âû ìîãëè óæå äîãàäàòüñÿ, à èìåííî òî, ÷òî îíî ÏÎËÓ×ÀÑÎÂÎÅ. _

_Ðàçðàáîòàííûé â __XIX__ âåêå ðåöåïò óñëîæíåííîãî ìíîãîñóùíîãî çåëüÿ ïîëíîñòüþ ìåíÿåò âñå ïðåäñòàâëåíèÿ î íåì. Ñ ïîìîùüþ óñëîæíåíèÿ ñîñòàâà è èçìåíåíèÿ ñîîòíîøåíèÿ íåêîòîðûõ èíãðèäèåíòîâ, ó÷åíûå è ôèëîñîôû __XX__ âåêà ñìîãëè ðàçðàáîòàòü ìíîãîñóùíîå çåëüå, ïåðåâîïëîùàþùåå Âàñ â äðóãîãî ÷åëîâåêà íà ñóòêè, ìåñÿöû è äàæå ãîäû...___

-----------

Äàëüøå ñëåäîâàëà èñòîðè÷åñêàÿ ñïðàâêà ñ êó÷åé ðàçíûõ öèôð, â êîòîðîé óêàçûâàëèñü èìåíà ðàçðàáîò÷èêîâ íîâîãî âèäà çåëüÿ, èõ äàòû æèçíè, äàòû èçîáðåòåíèÿ çåëüÿ íà ñóòêè, ìåñÿö, ãîä è ò.ä. Ðîí ïðî÷èòàë åå ðàíåå, ïîýòîìó ñ óâåðåííîñòüþ ñêàçàë, ÷òî ìîæíî íå ÷èòàòü è ïåðåøåë ê ñàìîìó ãëàâíîìó – èçìåíåíèþ ñîñòàâà çåëüÿ.

-----------

**_×òîáû ïðèãîòîâèòü  «Ìíîãîñóùíîå çåëüå» âàì ïîíàäîáÿòñÿ:_******

****

_1 ìóõà – çëàòîãëàçêà_

_3 ïèÿâêè_

_ëèñò ëîæíîé áîëîòíîé ìÿòû_

_ñïîðûø (â ëþáîì êîëè÷åñòâå)_

_ãðàìì èñòîë÷åíîãî ðîãà äâóðîãà_

_êóñî÷åê êîæè çìåè áóìñëàíãà (ëþáîãî ðàçìåðà) (Êîæà áóìñëàíãà äîáàâëÿåòñÿ äëÿ óñòðàíåíèÿ íåïðèÿòíîãî çàïàõà è ïðèäàíèÿ ìåíåå íåïðèÿòíîãî âêóñà, ïîýòîìó íà äåéñòâèå çåëüÿ âëèÿåò ëèøü íàëè÷èå, à íå êîëè÷åñòâî).___

-----------

Äàëåå ñëåäîâàëî ïîäðîáíîå îïèñàíèå ïðîöåññà ïðèãîòîâëåíèÿ.

-----------

**_Çàïðåùåííîå èçìåíåíèå äåéñòâèÿ çåëüÿ._**

****

_Êàæäûé äîïîëíèòåëüíûé ëèñò áîëîòíîé ìÿòû ïðîäëèâàåò äåéñòâèå çåëüÿ íà ïîë÷àñà. Ïîñëå äîáàâëåíèÿ âàðèòü åùå äâåíàäöàòü ÷àñîâ._

_Êàæäàÿ äîïîëíèòåëüíàÿ ìóõà – çëàòîãëàçêà ïðîäëèâàåò äåéñòâèå çåëüÿ íà ñóòêè. Ïîñëå äîáàâëåíèÿ âàðèòü åùå ñóòêè._

_×òîáû ïðîäëèòü ñðîê äåéñòâèÿ çåëüÿ äî ãîäà, íóæíî äîáàâèòü ê îñíîâíîìó çåëüþ åùå 3 ìóõè - çëàòîãëàçêè è 5 ëèñòîâ ëîæíîé ìÿòû. Ïîñëå âàðèòü åùå òðîå ñóòîê._

_P.S. __Çåëüå âõîäèò â ñîñòàâ çàïðåùåííûõ ïî òîé ïðè÷èíå, ÷òî íåïðàâèëüíîå ïðèãîòîâëåíèå ïðèâîäèò ê __î÷åíü îïàñíûì__ ïîáî÷íûì äåéñòâèÿì. _

-----------

Ðîí óäèâëåííî ïîäíÿë ãëàçà íà Ãàððè:

-È íàõðåíà íàì ýòî íóæíî? Îïÿòü ê Ìàëôîþ ïîïðåìñÿ, íî íà ýòîò ðàç ÷òîá óçíàòü, êàê åìó åãî íîâûé öâåò âîëîñ?

Ãàððè ïðîïóñòèë çàìå÷àíèå Ðîíà ìèìî óøåé.

-ß âîò ÷òî äóìàþ, Ðîí... Ñíåéï íàâåðíÿêà çíàåò, ïî÷åìó çåëüå ìåíÿåò ñâîå äåéñòâèå. À íè ïàó÷üèõ ãëàç íè êèøêîâ àíàêîíäû íåò â ñïèñêàõ èíãðèäèåíòîâ, êîòîðûå ìû ïîêóïàëè íà ýòîò ãîä. Îí ïîéìåò, ÷òî êòî-òî áûë â ëàáîðàòîðèè è ïðîñòî ïîñåëèòñÿ òàì, ïîýòîìó...

-×òî òû õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü? Âñå îòìåíÿåòñÿ?

-Ñëóøàé, à íå ïåðåáèâàé, - Ãàððè õèòðî ïîñìîòðåë íà äðóãà, - ìû äîëæíû âûáðàòü çåëüÿ è âçÿòü èíäãðèäèåíòû è áîëüøå òàì íå ïîÿâëÿòüñÿ, ñå÷åøü?

-Óãó... íó òàê ÷òî òàì äàëüøå ïî ñïèñêó?

**--------------------------------------------------------------------****Read? Review!****---******

**Sincerely yours**

**Ginn (wiz no tonic)**


	15. Âñåñòî 14 ãëàâû,êîòîðóþ çàïîðîë ìîé êîìï

****

**_×åãî-òî ó ìåíÿ êóñî÷êè âñå äëèííåå è äëèííåå ïîëó÷àþòñÿ. Êîøìàð. Ýòîò àæ íà 6 ñòðàíèö. Íó ÷òî æå... Ïðåäóïðåæäàþ, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ ïîøåë ïîëíûé áðåä. ×óâñòâóþ, ÷òî êàê òîëüêî îñâîáîæóñü îò ýêçàìåíîâ, ïåðåïèøó ýòîò ôèê ê ÷åðòîâîé áàáóøêå. =) Â îáùåì, íà ýòîò ðàç _****_Enjoy _****_íå ïèøó, à ãîâîðþ: «_****_Try to enjoy._****_» =)))_**

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Êóñî÷åê ÷åòûðíàäöàòûé. Ðàçíûå ÷óâñòâà. 

Â êîíöå ó÷åáíîãî äíÿ Äæèííè, óñòàâøàÿ, èçìó÷åííàÿ ðàçíûìè ëåêöèÿìè è ïðàêòè÷åñêèìè ðàáîòàìè, øëà ïî êîðèäîðó, ìå÷òàÿ ïðèíÿòü äóø è ïîîáåäàòü. Ýòî áûë òîò ñàìûé êîðèäîê, â êîíöå êîòîðîãî áûëà ëåñòíèöà, âåäóùàÿ ê êëàññó ïðîðèöàíèé, òîò ñàìûé êîðèäîð, ãäå Ìàëôîé ïðåäëîæèë ïîéòè ñ íèì íà Ðîæäåñòâåíñêèé Áàë, ãäå îí ïîöåëîâàë åå è ãäå îíà ñîâåðøèëà ñàìóþ ñòðàøíóþ îøèáêó – îíà îòêàçàëà. Çíàÿ ãîðäîñòü ñâåòëîâîëîñîãî Ñëèçåðèíöà, îíà ïîñòóïèëà î÷åíü ãëóïî. Çà÷åì-òî Äæèííè ïðîøëà äî êîíöà êîðèäîðà è îñòàíîâèëàñü îêîëî îêíà. Åùå áûëî ñâåòëî è ôàêåëû íå çàæãëè. Îíàñ ñìîòðåëà â îêíî è âñïîìèíàëà òîò äåíü. Ñëèøêîì óâëåêøèñü ñâîèìè ìûñëÿìè, Äæííè íå óñëûøàëà, ÷òî êòî-òî ïðèáëèæàåòñÿ ñçàäè, è îïîìíèëàñü ëèøü â òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà ñèëüíûå ìóæñêèå ðóêè îáõâàòèëè åå çà òàëèþ.

Îíà ïîïðîáîâàëà ïîâåðíóòüñÿ, íî íè÷åãî íå ïîëó÷èëîñü. È êîãäà ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê ñêëîíèëñÿ ÷òîá ïðîøåïòàòü ÷òî-òî åé íà óõî, îíà óâèäåëà ñåðåáðèñòûå âîëîñû, êîòîðûå íåëüçÿ áûëî ïåðåïóòàòü íè ñ ÷üèìè âîëîñàìè. 

-Íó, òåïåðü-òî òû ïîäóìàëà? Òû ïîéäåøü ñî ìíîé íà Ðæäåñòâåíñêèé Áàë? – Ãîëîñ Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ áûë òåïëÿì è øåëêîâûì, êàêèì íèêîãäà åãî íå ñëûøàëà Äæèííè. Åé õîòåëîñü ïðîêðè÷àòü «Äà», íî îíà ïîïðîáîâàëà âçÿòü ñåáÿ â ðóêè, ñóäîðîæíî âñïîìèíàÿ, ÷òî îíà ñîáèðàëàñü ñêàçàòü, åñëè òàêîå ñëó÷èòñÿ âíîâü. Îíà ðàññëàáèëèñü, ïðèëüíóëà ê Ñëèçåðèíöó, âñå åùå ñòîÿâøåãî çà åå ñïèíîé, ïîëîæèëà ãîëîâó åìó íà ãðóäü, è òèõî ñïðîñèëà:

-Çà÷åì? ×åãî òû äîáèâàåøüñÿ, Äðàêî  Ìàëôîé?

-Íå ÷åãî, à êîãî. Òåáÿ… - Ïðîøåïòàë ñëèçåðèíåö åé íà óõî. Åãî äûõàíèå áûëî ãîðÿ÷èì, è Äæèííè íåâîëüíî âçäðîãíóëà.

-Íå íàäî… - åùå òèøå ïðîèçíåñëà äåâóøêà.

-Ïî÷åìó? ×åãî òû áîèøüñÿ? – Þíîøà ïðèæèìàë Äæèííè âñå ñèëüíåå è ñèëüíåå, è îíà íå ìîãëà ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ïîâåëåâàåò èì: ñòðàñòü èëè ÷óâñòâî.

Äæèííè ïðèøëà â ñåáÿ, ïëïûòàëàñü îòñòðàíèòüñÿ îò Ñëèçåðèíöà è ïðîèçíåñëà òâåðäûì ãîëîñîì:

-Òû óéäåøü, êàê òîëüêî äîáüåøüñÿ ñâîåãî.

-Íåò.

-Äà, ïîòîìó ÷òî òû Ìàëôîé. À òåïåðü îòïóñòè ìåíÿ, ÿ åùå õîòåëà ïðèíÿòü äóø è ïîîáåäàòü, åñëè òàì åùå ÷òî-òî îñòàëîñü.

Äðàêî ïîâåðíóë å¸ ê ñåáå ëèöîì è ïîñìîòðåë â èññïóãàííûå ãëàçà äåâóøêè, ÿâíî íå îæèäàâøåé ýòîãî äåéñòâèÿ. 

-Òû æå ñàìà ñåáå íå âåðèøü, Óèçëè! Òû ãîâîðèøü ìíå âñå ýòî, à ñàìà ìîëèøü Ìåðëèíà, ÷òîá òû îøèáàëàñü! – Äðàêî áåøåíî ñìîòðåë â ãîàçà Äæèííè.

Ýòà óâåðåííîñòü ñëèçåðèíöà â òîì, ÷òî îí çíàåò Äæèííè ëó÷øå, ÷åì îíà ñàìà ñåáÿ, âçáåñèëà è äåâóøêó.

-Äà îòêóäà òû çíàåøü, Ìàëôîé, î ÷åì è êîãî ÿ ìîëþ?!

-ß æå âèæó ýòî â òâîèõ ãëàçàõ!

-À ÿ âèæó â òâîèõ, ÷òî òû ïðîñòî îõîòíèê! Òåáå âàæíî ïîëó÷èòü, à ÷òî ïîòîì òû áóäåøü äåëàòü ñ äîáû÷åé – òû ñàì íå çíàåøü! 

-Çíà÷èò òàê òû îáî ìíå äóìàåøü? Ðàç Ñëèçåðèíåö – òàê âñåãäà ìðàçü, äà? 

-Íåò!

-Äà! Òû ñàìà òîëüêî ÷òî ýòî ñêàçàëà! Íî ÿ òåáå åùå äîêàæó, ÷òî ýòî íå òàê. – Òâåðäî è óâåðåííî çàêîí÷èë Äðàêî.

Îí ðàññëàáèë ðóêè, íî âñå åùå íå óáèðàë èõ ñ òîíêîé òàëèè äåâóøêè. Îíè çëî ñìîòðåëè äðóã äðóãó â ãëàçà, êàê áóäòî íå æåëàÿ ïðåêðàùàòü ñâîþ ñõâàòêó.

-Òû çàêîí÷èë? ß ìîãó èäòè?

Âìåñòî îòâåòà Äðàêî âíîâü ïðèæàë ê ñåáå Äæèííè è ïîöåëîâàë å¸. Íî â ýòîò ðàç, ê åãî ãëóáî÷àéøåìó óäèâëåíèþ, äåâóøêà îòâåòèëà òåì æå…

Â êàìèíå Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé ãîñòèíîé ãîðåë êàìèí, òåïëûì ñâåòîì îñâåùàÿ Ãåðìèîíó, Ãàððè, Ðîíà è Äæèííè.

Äåâóøêè ñèäåëè çà ñòîëîì, ãîòîâÿ çàäàíèÿ ê ñëåäóþùèì ëåêöèÿì, à Ðîí ñ Ãàððè ïåðåáèðàëè ñòðàíèöû ñòàðèííûõ êíèã, ðàíüøå î÷åíü èíòåðåñîâàâøèõ Ãåðìèîíó è ñâîèì ñîäåðæàíèåì è ïðîèñõîæäåíèåì. Òåïåðü, êàçàëîñü, äàæå óðîêè íå íå óâëåêàëè Ãåðìèîíó. Äæèííè, êîòîðé áûëî âñå äàâíî èçâåñòíî, èíîãäà áðàëà çà ðóêó ïîäðóãó è ñïðàøèâàëà òèõî, ÷òîá íèêòî íå ñëûøàë:

-Íó, ìîæåò áûòü ÿ ñ íèì âñå-òàêè ïîãîâîðþ?

Ïîëó÷àëà âñå òîò æå òèõèé îòâåò:

-Íå ñòîèò, ñîëíö, ñïàñèáî.

Ðîí ñ Ãàððè, ñòàðàòåëüíî ãðåâøèå óøè, íè÷åãî íå ñëûøàëè, ëèøü ïåðåãëÿäûâàëèñü, ïîæèìàëè ïëå÷àìè è âîçâðàùàëèñü ê ÷òåíèþ.

Ïðîøëî åùå íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò â òèøèíå, êîãäà Ãàððè çàêðûë êíèãó, óìåíüøèë åå, ñóíóë â êàðìàí è ïîäîøåë ê Äæèííè:

-Ïîéäåì ïðîãóëÿåìñÿ?

Êàê áóäòî îòæèäàâøàÿ ýòîãî ïðåäëîæåíèÿ, Äæèííè çàêèâàëà:

-Îòëè÷íàÿ èäåÿ, ÿ òîëüêî ïîéäó ïåðåîäåíóñü. Óæå âå÷åð, õîëîäíî.

-ß ñ òîáîé, ïîäîæäó îêîëî êîìíàòû.

-Êîíå÷íî.

Äæèííè íàäåëà äæèíñû, ñìåíèëà êàáëóêè íà óäîáíûå êðîññîâêè, íàäåëà çåëåíûé ñâèòåð, êîòîðûé íåäàâíî êóïèëà, êîãäà åçäèëà â Õîãñìèä, íàêèíóëà ìàíòèþ è âûøëà ê Ãàððè.

-Çåëåíûé ñâèòåð? Òû ÷òî?

-Îí ïîäõîäèò ïîä ìîè ãëàçà, òåáå òàê íå êàæåòñÿ?

-Èç ïðèíöèðà íå îäåë áû çåëåíûé ñâèòåð!

-Ãàððè, ïåðåñòàíü, ó òåáÿ òîæå çåëåíûå ãëàçà, è ÿ óâåðåíà, ÷òî òåáå ïîøåë áû çåëåíûé öâåò!

-Íó óæ íåò, óïîäîáëÿòüñÿ ñëèçåðèíöàì...

-Ïåðåñòàíü íàåçæàòü íà ìîé ñâèòåð, ìû õîòåëè ïðîãóëÿòüñÿ.

-Ó ìåíÿ èäåÿ, ìîæåò ìû âîçüìåì ìåòëû? Ïîêà ìåòåëè íåò, ìîæíî ïîëåòàòü íàïåðåãîíêè, èëè, åñëè õî÷åøü, ïðîñòî ìåäëåííî. Òû êàê?

-Íå ïðîòèâ. ß ñåé÷àñ âîçüìó ìåòëó è ïîéäåì çà òâîåé. Âûéäåì ÷åðåç îêíî.

-Ãå-å-åðì... – ïðîòÿíóë Ðîí.

-Äà? – íå îòðûâàÿñü îò êíèãè îòâåòèëà äåâóøêà.

-Òû ñ êåì èäåøü íà Ðîæäåñòâåíñêèé Áàë? 

-Ïîêà íè ñ êåì. ß äóìàþ, ÷òî òóäà âîîáùå íå ïîéäó.

-Ýòî ïî÷åìó?

-Ìû ñ Äæèíí õîòåëè ñáåæàòü â Õîãñìèä, - ñîâðàëà äåâóøêà, ïðåêðàñíî ïîíèìàâøàÿ, ñ êåì áóäåò Äæèííè íà áàëó.

-Íó à êàê æå ÿ? Ïîéäåì ñî ìíîé íà áàë, à ïîòîì âòðîåì â Õîãñìèä?

-Ýòî ðàñöåíèâàòü êàê ïðèãëàøåíèå?

-Ýòî ðàñöåíèâàòü êàê ïðèãëàøåíèå.

Ãåðìèîíà îòîðâàëà âçãëÿä îò êíèãè, âñå åùå íåìíîãî íå âåðÿ ñâîåìó ñ÷àñòüþ, è ïîâåðíóëàñü ê Ðîíó:

-Õîðîøî, ÿ ïîéäó ñ òîáîé íà áàë.

-Òåáÿ óæå ïðèãëàñèëè íà Áàë? – Ãàððè ëåòåë ðÿäîì ñ Äæèííè, ãëÿäÿ íà íå¸.

Äåâóøêà âçäðîíóëà, åùå íå çíàÿ, ê ÷åìó çàäàí ýòîò âîïðîñ, íî ðåøèëà ñêàçàòü ïðàâäó:

-Íå óâåðåíà. Êàæåòñÿ äà...

Ãàððè óëûáíóëñÿ:

-Êàê ýòî ïîíÿòü?

-Åñòü îäèí ÷åëîâåê... îí ìåíÿ ïðèãëàøàë óæå äâà ðàçà, íî ÿ âñå åùå íå îòâåòèëà... 

-Èãðàåøü? – Ãàððè õèòðî ïîäìèãíóë Äæèííè. – Òàê è íàäî! Äîãîíÿé!

Îí ðåçêî ïðèáàâèë ñêîðîñòü è óëåòåë âïåðåä. Äåâóøêà äàëà åìó óëåòåòü ïîäàëüøå è, ðåçêî ïðèáàâèâ ñêîðîñòü, ïîëåòåëà ñëåäîì. 

Âñå áûëî êàê îáû÷íî: Ãàððè ïåòëÿë ìåæäó âåòîê äåðåâüåâ, Äæèííè íå îòñòàâàëà. Êîãäà æå îí íàêîíåö âçëåòåë âûøå, ãäå íå áûëî íè÷åãî, Äæèííè ïîðàâíÿëàñü ñ íèì, à ïîñëå îáîãíàëà åãî. 

-Òû áóäåøü ëîâöîì â ñëåäóþùåì ãîäó! – êðèêíóë Ãàððè âñëåä óäàëÿþùåéñÿ äåâóøêå.

Ãàððè äîãíàë Äæèííè òîëüêî íà ëåñòíèöå, âåäóùåé ê Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé áàøíå.

-Äæèíí, ïîñëåäíèé âîïðîñ: êòî îí?

-Ãàððè, òû óâèäèøü íà áàëó.

-Íåò, âñå-òàêè, ìíå èíòåðåñíî, à äî áàëà åùå ïîëòîðû íåäåëè!

-Íåò!

Äæèííè áûñòðî óáåæàëà ââåðõ ïî ëåñòíèöå è ñêðûëàñü çà ïîðòðåòîì.

Êîãäà Äæèííè ïðèøëà â êîìíàòó, Ëàâàíäà ïðîòÿíóëà åé ïèñüìî, ïðèíåñåííîå ñîâîé.

-Îò êîãî?

-ß íå çíàþ, òû ïðî÷òè. Òû ñ êåì èäåøü íà áàë? – Ëàâàíäà ëåæàëà íà êðîâàòè, ÷èòàÿ ó÷åáíèê ïî ïðîðèöàíèÿì.

-Ïîêà íå çíàþ. – Äæèííè äðîæàùèìè ðóêàìè íà÷àëà îòêðûâàòü ïèñüìî.

-À ÷òî, ìíîãî ïðåòåíäåíòîâ?

-Êîëèí, Ñèìóñ è... íó íå âàæíî. – Íà ìãíîâåíèå Äæèííè çàæìóðèëàñü, âñïîìèíàÿ î Äðàêî.

-À Ðîí?

-Íàâåðíîå ñ Ãåðìèîíîé. ß î÷åíü íà ýòî íàäåþñü. À òåáÿ ïðèãëàñèëè?

-Äà, ÿ èäó ñ Äæàñòèíîì.

-Çàìå÷àòåëüíî! Îí î÷åíü ìèëûé, ÿ ñ÷èòàþ! 

Äæèííè íàêîíåö ðàçâåðíóëà ïèñüìî:

«Ïðèõîäè ñåãîäíÿ ïîñëå óæèíà â êîððèäîð, âåäóùèé ê êëàññó ïðîðèöàíèé. Äðàêî.»

-Íó, îò êîãî ýòî? Êîëèí èëè Ñèìóñ?

-Íå óãàäàëà. – Ïðîèçíåñëà Äæèííè ñ óëûáêîé. 

-Íî êàæåòñÿ, îí ëó÷øå èõ îáîèõ, âìåñòå âçÿòûõ? – Ëàâàíäà ïîäìèãíóëà Äæèííè.

-Âîò â ýòîì òû ïðàâà. Ïîéäåì óæèíàòü?

Â ýòîò ìîìåíò â äâåðü çàãëÿíóëà Ãåðìèîíà:

-Âû èäåòå óæèíàòü? Îé, Äæèíí, òåáå î÷åíü èäåò òâîé çåëåíûé ñâèòåð! 

-Ñïàñèáî, Ãåðìè. 

Äåâóøêè ñïóñòèëèñü íà óæèí.

-Ðîí, òû çíàåøü, ñ êåì Äæèííè èäåò íà áàë? – Ãàððè çàäóì÷èâî ñìîòðåë íà òàðåëêó, â êîòîðîé íè÷åãî íå áûëî, è íà ïîëíûé ñòàêàí òûêâåííîãî ñîêà.

-Íåò, îíà âîîáùå íå ãîâîðèëà, ÷òî å¸ óæå ïðèãëàñèëè. À òû ðàçâå íå ñ ×îó èäåøü?

-Èäó. Íî ìíå ïðîñòî èíòåðåñíî. Ýòî äàæå íå ðåâíîñòü, à... ñàì íå çíàþ, ÷òî. 

-Ñïðîñèòü? – Ðîí âñòðåâîæåííî ïîñìîòðåë íà äðóãà.

-Äà ëàäíî, óçíàåì ÷åðåç ïîëòîðû íåäåëè. À âîò è îíà.

Äæèííè ïî÷òè íè÷åãî íå åëà è èíîãäà ïîãëÿäûâàëà íà Ñëèçåðèíñêèé ñòîë. Â îäèí ìîìåíò îíà çàäåðæàëà ñâîé âçãëÿä íà ñâåòëîâîëîñîì ñëèçåðèíöå ÷óòü äîëüøå, ÷òî íå îñòàëîñü áåç âíèìàíèÿ Ãàððè.

-Äæèíí, êóäà òû ñìîòðèøü? – îí ñëåãêà êîñíóëñÿ åå ïëå÷à.

Äåâóøêà ïåðåâåëà âçãëÿä íà áëþäî ñ ôðóêòàìè:

-Äóìàþ, ÷òî ëó÷øå ñúåñòü – àïåëüñèí èëè...

Â ýòîò ìîìåíò Äðàêî âñòàë è âûøåë èç çàëà.

-Íåò, äóìàþ, ÿ óæå íàåëàñü. ß ïîéäó, – Äæèííè ïîâåðíóëàñü ê Ãåðìèîíå, - Ãåðì, ÿ âå÷åðîì çàéäó ê òåáå, ìíå íàäî ó òåáÿ óçíàòü ïàðó çàêëèíàíèé.

Áûñòðî ÷ìîêíóâ ïîäðóãó, Äæèííè âûøëà èç çàëà.

Êîãäà Äæèííè ïðèøëà ê ìåñòó âñòðå÷è, Äðàêî ñèäåë íà ïîäîêîííèêå è ñìîòðåë â òåìíîå îêíî. Ñâåò ôàêåëîâ èãðàë íà åãî âîëîñàõ è áëåäíîé êîæå. 

-Òû âñå-òàêè ïðèøëà, - íå îáîðà÷èâàÿñü ïðîèçíåñ Äðàêî.

-Äà, êàê âèäèøü. – Äæèííè îñòàíîâèëàñü â ïîëóìåòðå îò îêíà, ñêðåñòèâ ðóêè íà ãðóäè.

-Íó òàê êàêîâ áóäåò òâîé ïîëîæèòåëüíûé îòâåò? – Ñëèçåðèíåö ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå ãëàçàìè öâåòà ïðåäãðîçîâîãî íåáà. Ñåé÷àñ íà åãî ëèöå íå áûëî íè çëîñòè, íè íàñìåøêè. Îíî íå âûðàæàëî íè÷åãî, ëèøü â ãëàçàõ ìîæíî áûëî çàìåòèòü ãðóñòü, êîòîðóþ íà ýòîò ðàç Äðàêî Ìàëôîþ íå óäàëîñü óòàèòü.

Äæèííè ñåëà íà ïîäîêîíèê íàïðîòèâ þíîøè, ñîïðîâîæäàåìàÿ åãî âçãëÿäîì.

-Êàê òû ñåáå ýòî ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü? Ñëèçåðèíåö è Ãðèôôèíäîðêà âìåñòå? Òåáÿ íå ïîéìåò íè îäèí ñëèçåðèíåö. 

-Íó è ÷òî? ß âèíîâàò, ÷òî îíè èäèîòû? – Êîãäà Äðàêî ïðîèçíîñèë «èäèîòû», ãëàçà åãî ñóçèëèñü, à ëèöî âûðàæàëî ïðåçðåíèå.

-×òî òû õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü? Òåáå âñå ðàâíî, êàêàÿ ó òåáÿ ïîñëå ýòîãî áóäåò ðåïóòàöèÿ, òåáå âñå ðàâíî, ÷òî òû íè ñ âåì íå áóäåøü îáùàòüñÿ?...

-À òû?

-×òî ÿ?

-Òû æå áóäåøü ñî ìíîé... Çà÷åì åùå êòî-òî?

-Çà÷åì òåáå ÿ? ×åãî òû äîáèâàåøüñÿ?

-ß ãîâîðèë òåáå óæå, ÷òî ÿ äîáèâàþñü òåáÿ. – Äðàêî ñíîâà îòâåë âçãëÿä è óñòàâèëñÿ â îêíî. Îí ïðîäîëæàë, - ß ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ñëîæíî ïîâåðèòü â òî, ÷òî ÿ âîò òàê ðåçêî âçÿë è èçìåíèëñÿ, íî, âî-ïåðâûõ, íå ðåçêî, à âî-âòîðûõ, ÿ ìîæåò ïî ñóòè-òî è íå èçìåíèëñÿ, íî ÿ... ß óâèäåë òåáÿ â ñàìîì íà÷àëå ãîäà è ïîíÿë, ÷òî... 

-×òî?..

Îí âíîâü ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê íåé:

-Äæèíí, òû ñàìà âñå ïðåêðàñíî ïîíèìàåøü, çà÷åì åùå ÷òî-òî ãîâîðèòü? – Äðàêî ñïðûãíóë ñ ïîäîêîííèêà è ïîäîøåë ê äåâóøêå. Îäíîé ðóêîé îáíÿâ åå çà òàëèþ, äðóãîé îáõâàòèâ åå íîãè, îí ïîâåðíóë åå ëèöîì ê ñåáå. Ëîâêî ïðîòèñíóâøèñü ìåæäó íîã äåâóøêè, îí âñòàë åùå áëèæå, ïîëîæèâ ðóêè íà åå òàëèþ è ïîñìîòðåë åé â ãëàçà. – Òû õîòåëà çíàòü? ß ñêàæó... ÷òî ÿ ëþáëþ òåáÿ. Òåïåðü òû ðàäà?

Äæèííè êîñíóëàñü ãóáàìè åãî ãóá.

-Äà, òåïåðü âñå õîðîøî.

Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà ÷àñû. Áûëà ïîëîâèíà âòîðîãî, à Äæèííè òàê è íå ïðèøëà. Ãàððè ñ Ðîíîì óæå òèõîíüêî ïîñàïûâàëè ó êàìèíà. Ãåðìèîíà òàê è íå ñìîãëà èõ ðàçáóäèòü è ðåøèëà, ÷òî îòïðàâèò ðåáÿò â èõ êîìíàòó çà ÷àñ äî ïîäúåìà. Îíà ñîáðàëà âñå áóòûëêè îò ñëèâî÷íîãî ïèâà, óìåíüøèëà èõ è ïîëîæèëà â ïàêåò, ÷òîá ïîñëå âûêèíóòü. Íå íàéäÿ áîëüøå íèêàêèõ çàíÿòèé, Ãåðìèîíà íàäåëà äæèíñû è ñâèòåð è ïîøëà ê Äæèííè â êîìíàòó.

Áûëî îêîëî äâóõ, êîãäà Äæèííè ïîäîøëà ê êîìíàòå Ãåðìèîíû. Ãîðåë íî÷íèê è äåâóøêà äîãàäàëàñü, ÷òî åå âñå åùå æäóò. Áûñòðî ïåðåêðóòèâ â ãîëîâå âñå èçâèíåíèÿ, Äæèííè îòêðûëà äâåðü.

Íà ïîëó ïåðåä êàìèíîì ëåæàëè Ãàððè è Ðîí, ãîðåë íî÷íèê, íà êðîâàòè ëåæàëà êíèãà, Ãåðìèîíû â êîìíàòå íå áûëî. Äæèííè õîòåëà óæå ïîéòè ê ñåáå, íî âäðóã â êîíöå êîððèäîðà çàìåòèëà ïðèáëèæàþùóþñÿ ïîäðóãó.

-Çàõîäè – øåïíóëà Ìèîíà.

Äæèííè âîøëà, è äåâóøêà çàêðûëà çà íèìè äâåðü.

-Êàê âñå ïðîøëî? 

-Ãåðì, òû íå çëèøüñÿ? ß äîëæíà áûëà ïðèéòè íàìíîãî ðàíüøå.

-Äà ëàäíî, ãëàâíîå, ÷òî òåáå áûëî õîðîøî, âåäü áûëî? – Ãåðìèîíà êàçàëàñü ñ÷àñòëèâåå, ÷åì ñàìà Äæèííè.

-Ãåðì, òû òàêàÿ çàìå÷àòåëüíàÿ. ß î÷åíü òåáÿ ëþáëþ. ß äàæå íå çíàþ, ÷òî áû ÿ áåç òåáÿ äåëàëà. – Äæèííè îáíÿëà ïîäðóãó. – Ìíå áûëî î÷åíü õîðîøî. Îí èçìåíèëñÿ, äèêî èçìåíèëñÿ. Òû íå ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü, îêàçûâàåòñÿ ñ íèì åñòü î ÷åì ïîãîâîðèòü, îêàçûâàåòñÿ ó íåãî åñòü ÷óâñòâî þìîðà. Ìû âñå ýòî âðåìÿ ïðîñòî ãóëÿëè è ðàçãîâàðèâàëè. 

Äæèííè, óâëå÷åííàÿ ðàññêàçîì î Äðàêî, è Ãåðìèîíà, âíèìàòåëüíî ñëóøàâøàÿ ïîäðóãó, íå çàìåòèëè, êàê Ãàððè ñ Ðîíîì ïðîñíóëèñü è òåïåðü òèõî èõ ñëóøàëè.

-Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê Ëþöèóñà çàáðàëè â Àçêàáàí, Äðàêî ñòàë ñîâñåì äðóãèì. Îí ñòàë òàêèì, êàêèì õîòåë áûòü ñàì, à íå òàêè, êàêèì åãî õîòåë âèäåòü îòåö. Òåïåðü ÿ ïîíèìàþ, êàê åìó òÿæåëî. Ñëèçåðèíöû íå ìîãóò ïîíÿòü åãî, ïîòîìó ÷òî âñå îñòàëèñü ïðåæíèìè, à îí ñòàë ñîâñåì äðóãèì, - ïðîäîëæàëà Äæèííè, - Ãåðì, êàæåòñÿ, ÿ ëþáëþ...

-×ÒÎ? ÒÛ ÑÎØËÀ Ñ ÓÌÀ? – Ïðîêðè÷àëè â îäèí ãîëîñ Ãàððè è Ðîí, ïîäíèìàÿñü ñ ïîëà.

-Î ÷åì òû ãîâîðèøü? Òû è Ìàëôîé??? Íèêîãäà ýòîãî íå áóäåò! – Ðîí áûë âçáåøåí. – ß ñåé÷àñ æå ïîéäó è íàáüþ åìó ìîðäó çà òî, ÷òî íàâåøàë òåáå ëàïøè íà óøè!

Äæèííè íå ìîãëà âûìîëâèòü íè ñëîâà.

Ãàððè ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãåðìèîíó:

-Òû çíàëà è íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàëà? Òåáÿ ýòî óñòðàèâàåò? ×åëîâåê, êîòîðûé íåíàâèäèò ìàããëîâ, ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðûé øåñòü ëåò òåáÿ óíèæàë, òåïåðü òû ãîòîâà åìó âñå ïðîñòèòü è ïîíÿòü ñàìîå óæàñíîå ÷óâñòâî, êîòîðîå òîëüêî ìîæåòü áûòü? – Åãî çåëåíûå ãëàçà ìåòàëè ìîëíèè. – Ðîí, ÿ èäó ñ òîáîé!

Íåäîëãî äóìàÿ, Äæèííè äîñòàëà ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó è çàñòàâèëà çàìîë÷àòü è áðàòà è äðóãà.

-Íèêòî íèêóäà íå ïîéäåò. È Ãåðìèîíà çäåñü âîîáùå íå ïðè ÷åì. Ïî÷åìó âû òàêèå ñîáñòâåííèêè? – Äæèííè îáðàòèëàñü ê áðàòó, - Ðîí, ãäå òû áûë ðàíüøå, êîãäà ìíå áûëî ïëîõî? Òû ïðèøåë, êîãäà ÿ íàêîíåö-òî ñ÷àñòëèâà, è õî÷åøü âñå èñïîðòèòü. – Îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ãàððè, - À òû? Òåáå ìàëî òîãî, ÷òî áûëî ëåòîì? ß çíàþ, ÷òî òû íå ïðîñòî òàê èñ÷åç, íî ìîã ìíå ñêàçàòü îá ýòîì â ñàìîì íà÷àëå ëåòà, à íå òîãäà, êîãäà ÿ óæå îòïðàâèëà ÷åòûðíàäöàòü ïèñåì â ïóñòîòó! 

-Íó, ÷òî âû ìîë÷èòå? – Äæèííè îáðàùàëàñü ê îáîèì ðåáÿòàì, êîòîðûå ñòîÿëè â ðàñòåðÿííîñòè. – Âàì äàæå ñêàçàòü íå÷åãî?!

-Äæèíí... – òèõî ïîçâàëà Ãåðìèîíà. – Òû ëèøèëà èõ ãîëîñà.

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_---Read?Review!---_**

****

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------_**

****

**_Íó âîò è ïîêà âñ¸. Ïÿòíàäöàòóþ ãëàâó ÿ ïèøó, ïåðåâåëà ñîí èç òðèíàäöàòîé ãëàâû Êëýð, à åùå íà ïîäõîäå ôèê, êîòîðûé ÿ î÷åíü äàâíî õîòåëà ïåðåâåñòè. Òàê ÷òî ïîðà óæå çàíÿòüñÿ. Íå çíàþ, ñòîèò ëè âûâåøèâàòü íà÷àëî ôèêà íà àíãëèéñêîì, ïîòîìó ÷òî îîí òîæå íå çàêîí÷åííûé... âåðíåå òàì åñòü êîíåö è íà÷àëî... ìíîãî íà÷àëà... íî áåç ñåðåäèíû... Òàê ÷òî ïëàíû íàïîëåîíîâñêèå, à âðåìåíè íåò. =) Â îáùåì, â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç ïðîøó íàïèñàòü, åñëè åñòü êàêèå-òî èäåè ïî ïîâîäó òîãî, ÷åì ïðîäîëæèòü – ïðèñûëàéòå. Ðàññìîòðèì._**

**_Ñïàñèáî âñåì, êòî ïðî÷åë ýòîò ôèê._**

****

**_Sincerely yours_**

**_Ginn wiz no tonic…_**


	16. Êóñî÷åê êàêîéòî

_Áðåäîâûå êóñêè íàïèñàííûå â ïåðèîä äî íà÷àëà ýêçàìåíîâ. Ôàêòè÷åñêè, îòìàçêà... Íàäî âñå óäàëÿòü è ïåðåïèñûâàòü çàíîâî... Ýõ, ïîçâîëèëè áû èíñòèòóò è ðàáîòà... =) Âðÿäëè ìîæíî, íî âñå ðàâíî __enjoy! =)_ ----------------------------------------------------------------- Êóñî÷åê ïÿòíàäöàòûé. À âðîäå âñå õîðîøî... 

-ß íå çíàþ, êàê ÿ ýòî ñäåëàþ, íî ÿ íàïîþ Ìàëôîÿ çåëüåì ðîñòà èññèíÿ ÷åðíûõ âîëîñ åùå äî Ðîæäåñòâà. ß îáåùàþ. È íèêîãî íå áóäåò ðÿäîì, ÷òîá ïðîèçíåñòè «Ðåäèöèî», – Ãàððè ñìîòðåë íà êàðòó Ìàðîäåðîâ, íàáëþäàÿ, êàê äâå òî÷êè: Âèðäæèíèÿ Óèçëè è Äðàêî Ìàëôîé – ïðîãóëèâàëèñü ïî Õîãâàðòñó, ïîòîì îñòàíàâëèâàëèñü íåíàäîëãî, ïîòîì îïÿòü õîäèëè, ïîòîì, íàéäÿ òî ìåñòî, îò êîòîðîãî âñå áûëè äàëåêî, îñòàíàâëèâàëèñü íàäîëãî. 

-ß áû ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì òåáå ïîìîã, òîëüêî êàê? – Ðîí ÷èòàë î÷åðåäíóþ êíèãó, âçÿòóþ èç ñíåéïîâñêîé ëàáîðàòîðèè.

-À âîò íàì è ïðèãîäèëîñü ìíîãîñóùíîå çåëüå. 

È Ãàððè ðàññêàçàë äðóãó ñâîé ïëàí.

-Òû íå ó÷åë ìàëåíüêóþ äåòàëü – Ðîí ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãàððè ïîâåðõ êíèãè, - ó íàñ îñòàëîñü ÷óòü áîëüøå íåäåëè... Òû çàáûë, ñêîëüêî âàðèòñÿ ìíîãîñóùíîå çåëüå? Íàäî íà÷èíàòü åãî âàðèòü óæå ñåãîäíÿ.

-Íó òàê íå òîðìîçèì. Áåðåì èíãðèäèåíòû è â òóàëåò Ìèðòë.

Ðîí è Ãàððè óæå áûëè ãîòîâû âûéòè èç êîìíàòû, êîãäà âîøëà Ãåðìèîíà.

-Ïðèâåò, ðåáÿò.

-Çäðàâñòâóé, Ãåðì. Êàê òû? – Ðîí ÷ìîêíóë åå â ãóáû, Ãàððè – â ùåêó.

-Âñ¸ õîðîøî, à êóäà âû ñîáèðàåòåñü? Êñòàòè, âû íå çíàåòå, ãäå ÿ ìîãó íàéòè Äæèííè?

-Îíè ñåé÷àñ ïðîãóëèâàþòñÿ ñ Ìàëôîåì ïî âòîðîìó ýòàæó, - ïðîöåäèë ñêâîçü çóáû Ãàððè, ñòîÿ ïîâåðíóâøèñü ê îêíó è ãëÿäÿ íà êàðòó Ìàðîäåðîâ, ëåæàùóþ íà ïîäîêîííèêå ïåðåä íèì. – À òåïåðü îíè, êàæåòñÿ, èäó ê íàøåé áàøíå, íî ÿ â ýòîì ñîìíåâàþñü. Îíè óæå íå ðàç ïðîõîäèëè ìèìî. – Ãàððè ïðîäîëæèë ñëåäèòü. Íà ïàðó ñåêóíä òî÷êè îñòàíîâèëèñü, ïîòîì äîøëè äî ïîðòðåòà, âåäóùåãî â ãðèôôèíäîðñêóþ áàøíþ, è ðàçîøëèñü. – Íàâåðíîå, Äæèííè ñêîðî áóäåò â ñâîåé ñïàëüíå.

-Õîðîøî, òîãäà óâèäèìñÿ ïîñëå óæèíà. – Äåâóøêà áûñòðî ðàçâåðíóëàñü è âûøëà èç êîìíàòû.

Êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà ïîäîøëà ê êîìíàòå Äæèííè, ïîäðóãà áûëà óæå âíóòðè. Ïîêà äåâóøêà ïðèíèìàëà äóø, Ãåðìèîíà õîäèëà ïî êîìíàòå, ïûòàÿñü íàéòè, ÷åì ñåáÿ çàíÿòü. ×åðåç äâàäöàòü ìèíóò, Äæèííè âûïîëçëà èç âàííîé, îáìîòàâøèñü ïîëîòåíöåì. Äîòåðåâøèñü äî êîíöà, îíà íàäåëà äæèíñû è ôóòáîëêó è íà÷àëà ñóøèòü âîëîñû. ×òîá íå òðàòèòü ìíîãî âðåìåíè, îíà èñïîëüçîâàëà òîëüêî âûñóøèâàþùåå çàêëèíàíèå. Âîëîñû âîëíàìè ëåãíè íà ïëå÷è è ñïèíó, ïîñëå ÷åãî Äæèííè ïðèíÿëàñü êðàñèòü ãëàçà.

Ãåðìèîíà, íàáëþäàâøàÿ âñþ ýòó ïðîöåäóðó, ñêàçàëà:

-Äæèíí, Ãàððè ïîñòîÿííî ñëåäèò çà âàøèìè äåéñòâèÿìè. – Îíà ñèäåëà â êðåñëå è ðàññìàòðèâàëà «Åæåíåäåëüíèê äëÿ þíûõ âåäüì». 

-ß ïîíèìàþ, íî ìû ñ íèì äðóçüÿ. Êîíå÷íî, íè îí, íè Ðîí íå âåðÿò, ÷òî Äðàêî ñòàë äðóãèì, íî âåäü îí ñòàë! – Äæèííè ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ãåðìèîíó øèðîêî ðàñêðûòûìè ãëàçàìè, îäèí èç êîòîðûõ áûë íàêðàøåí, ÷òî ïðèâåëî ïîäðóãó â âîñòîðã. Óâèäåâ óõìûëÿþùóþñÿ Ãåðìèîíó, Äæèííè áûñòðî ïåðåøëà êî âòîðîìó ãëàçó.

-Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî Ðîí ñ Ãàððè ÷òî-òî çàìûøëÿþò. ß ñëûøàëà ñàìûé êîíåö èõ ðàçãîâîðà, îíè ñîáèðàëèñü â òóàëåò Ìèðòë. – Äåâóøêà ïåðåëèñòûâàëà «Åæåíåäåëüíèê», áåç ìàëåéøåãî èíòåðåñà ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ ôîòîãðàôèè çâåçä êâèääè÷à, îäåòûõ òîëüêî â íèæíåå áåëüå. – Îé, Äæèíí, ñìîòðè, Âèêòîð! – Îíà ïîâåðíóëà ñòðàíèöó ê Äæèííè, à ïîòîì îïÿòü ê ñåáå è ïðî÷ëà:

-«Ìû î÷åíü äîëãî óãîâàðèâàëè Âèêòîðà ñôîòîãðàôèðîâàòüñÿ äëÿ íàøåãî åæåíåäåëüíèêà, íî îí î÷åíü ñåðüåçíûé è ñòåñíèòåëüíûé ÷åëîâåê, ïîýòîìó ïðèøëîñü ñíèìàòü ñêðûòîé êàìåðîé â ñïîðòèâíîé ðàçäåâàëêå.» Âïå÷àòëÿåò, íè÷åãî íå ñêàæåøü. Êàê òû ìîæåøü ÷èòàòü ýòîò æóðíàë. Ñïëîøíîé ìîíòàæ.

-Ìàìà âûéãðàëà áåñïëàòíóþ ïîäïèñêó íà äåñÿòü ëåò, - áåç ýìîöèé ïðîèçíåñëà Äæèííè, ðàññìàòðèâàÿ ðîäèíêó íàä ãóáîé. 

Ãåðìèîíà íå íàøëà ÷òî ñêàçàòü, ëèøü ïðèïîäíÿëÿ áðîâè è ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé.

Äæèííè íàòÿíóëà çåëåíûé ñâèòåð è îáóëà êðîñîâêè.

-Ïîéäåì óæèíàòü, à ïîñëå ïîñèäèì ó òåáÿ, ëàäíî? Ìû ñ Äðàêî íåäàâíî áûëè â Õîãñìèäå, ÿ êóïèëà áóòûëî÷êó îòëè÷íîãî áåëîãî âèíà è êó÷ó âñÿêèõ ñëàäîñòåé.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**_Â îáùåì, ýòî áûëî íàïèñàíî åùå â ïåðèîä ëèøü-áû-÷òî-íèáóäü-íàïèñàòü. Ïðîñòèòå çà âåñü ýòîò áðåä. Ïîäóìàþ, ñòîèò ëè ïðîäîëæàòü. Íàïèøèòå ìíå ñàìè, ñòîèò ëè ÷òî åùå ïèñàòü, èëè çàáèòü è ïðîäîëæèòü _****_Bitter Sweet _****_è äðóãèå, áîëåå ñåðüåçíûå, ïîêà íåîïóáëèêîâàííûå ôèêè. Î÷åíü æäó âàøèõ _****_reviews, _****_ïîòîìó ÷òî äàâíî íè÷åãî íå ÷èòàëà._**

****

Ñ óâàæåíèåì 

**_Äæèíí áåç òîíèêà._**


	17. Êóñî÷åê øåñòíàäöàòûé

****

Íó è âòîðîé, ñîîòâåòñòâåííî... Áëèí, íå ÷èòàéòå. =))) Ìíå ñòûäíî çà òóôòó...

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------_**

Êóñî÷åê øåñòíàäöàòûé. 

-ß äóìàþ, ìîæåò ñòîèòü ñõîäèòü â Õîãñìèä? Îñòàëîñü äâà äíÿ äî Ðîæäåñòâåíñêîãî Áàëà. – Äæèííè ëåæàëà íà êðîâàòè, çàêèíóâ íîãè íà ñïèíêó, è ëèñòàëà ëåêöèè ïî Èñòîðèè ìàãèè. – À åùå íàäî çàéòè â áèáëèîòåêó è âçÿòü Èñòîðèþ Õîãâàðòñà. 

Ãåðìèîíà ñèäåëà â êðåñëå è ÷èòàëà ëåêöèè ïî ïðîðèöàíèþ.

-Äàâàé ñõîäèì, òîëüêî ÿ çàêîí÷ó ÷èòàòü. Âñåãî ñåìíàäöàòü ëèñòîâ îñòàëîñü. Ïîòîì ìîæíî êóäà óãîäíî. – Íå îòðûâàÿñü îò òåòðàäè ïðîèçíåñëà äåâóøêà.

Äæèííè êèâíóëà.

Ïîñëå ìèíóòíîãî ìîë÷àíèÿ, äåâóøêà çàãîâîðèëà ñíîâà:

-Êàê òû äóìàåøü, êóäà è çà÷åì ïîøåë Äðàêî ñ Ìèëëèñåíò è Ïàíñè?

Ãåðìèîíà ïîäíÿëà ãëàçà íà ïîäðóãó:

-Ðàíüøå îíè âñåãäà ïîñâÿùàëè ìåíÿ â ñâîè äåëà, íî ñåãîäíÿ îíè, ïî÷åìó-òî ìíå íå ñêàçàëè. – Ñàðêàñòè÷íî îòâåòèëà îíà.

-Ãåðì, ïåðåñòàíü èçäåâàòüñÿ. – Äæèííè íàõìóðèëàñü.

-À òû ïåðåñòàíü çàäàâàòü ãëóïûå âîïðîñû.

-Äðàêî, òû íå óäåëèøü íàì ñâîå äðàãîöåííîå âíèìàíèå? Òû æå äàæå íà Ðîæäåñòâåíñêîì áàëó íå áóäåøü ñ íàìè. Ìîæåò òû ñåãîäíÿ ïðîâåäåøü ñ íàìè äåíü? – Ìèëèñåíò ñìîòðåëà íà Äðàêî øèðîêî ðàñêðûòûìè ãëàçàìè è ïåðèîäè÷åñêè ãëóïî õëîïàëà ðåñíèöàìè.

-×åãî ýòî âû âäðóã îáî ìíå âñïîìíèëè? Ðàçâå âàø êëóá ìñòèòåëåé Ìàëôîþ çàêðûëñÿ? – Äðàêî ñòîÿë, ïðèñëîíèâøèñü ê ñòåíå, ñêðåñòèâ ðóêè íà ãðóäè.

-Äðàêî, ïåðåñòàíü, - çàëåïåòàëà Ïàíñè, - íèêàêîãî êëóáà íåò, òû ÷òî? Ïðîñòî ìû äàâíî íå îáùàëèñü. Ïîéäåì ê íàì? Ó íàñ åñòü îòëè÷íîå âèíî. Ïîñèäèì, ïîãîâîðèì î æèçíè. 

-À ïî÷åìó ñðàçó ïîñëå çàâòðàêà? Ìîæåò âå÷åðîì, ïîñëå óæèíà?

-Ìû ìîæåì ïðîïóñòèòü îáåä. Ó íàñ âñå åñòü. È óæèí òîæå. Íå âîëíóéñÿ, íèêòî íå çàìåòèò íàøåãî îòñóòñòâèÿ. – Ìèëëèñåíò ëàñêîâî ñìîòðåëà íà Äðàêî.

-Ëàäíî, óãîâîðèëè. – Ëåíèâî ïðîòÿíóë áëîíäèí.

Â êîìíàòå ó äåâóøåê íà ñòîëå ñòîÿëî âèíî è ìíîãî ðàçíûõ ôðóêòîâ è ñëàäîñòåé. Ïàíñè ðàçëèëà âèíî ïî áîêàëàì è ïðîòÿíóëà èõ Ìèëëèñåíò è Äðàêî. 

-Ïðåäëàãàþ òîñò çà òî, ÷òîáû Ñëèçåðèí âûéãðàë ó Ãðèôôèíäîðà â ýòîì ãîäó! – Ïî÷òè ïðîîðàëà Ïàíñè, è Ìèëëèñåíò ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåå èñïîäëîáüÿ. Ïàíñè ïîäìèãíóëà ïîäðóãå è ÷îêíóëàñü ñ áëîíäèíîì. – Äî äíà.

Äåâóøêè ïîñìîòðåëè íà Äðàêî, êîòîðûé âûïèë âèíî îäíèì ãëîòêîì è... óïàë.

-Ãîòîâî. Äàëüøå äåëî òåõíèêè. – Ïðîáîðìîòàëà Ìèëëèñåíò, êîïàÿñü â ñóìêå â ïîèñêàõ ÷åãî-òî.

Äæèííè ïðîñíóëàñü â äóðíîì íàñòðîåíèè. Âñþ íî÷ü åé ñíèëîñü, ÷òî Äðàêî ñ ïîäðóæêàìè òàíöåâàë òîïëåññ íà ñòîëå â êàêîì-òî áàðå. Ïîòîì åùå ìíîãî ðàçíîé ÷óøè, êîòîðóþ îíà âñåìè ñèëàìè ñòàðàëàñü âûòðÿõíóòü èç ãîëîâû. Ïðèíÿâ äóø, îíà íà÷àëà ðûòüñÿ â îäåæäå, íî íå íàéäÿ íè÷åãî ïîäõîäÿùåãî, íàäåëà ëþèìûé çåëåíûé ñâèòåð, äæèíñû è êåäû. Êîãäà îíà ñóùèëà âûëîñû, òî çàïóòàëàñü â çàêëèíàíèè è âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîá âûñóøèòü âîëîñû è ñäåëàòü èõ ãëàäêèìè, âîëîñû çàâèëèñü è îáðàçîâàëè îãðîìíûé øàð âîêðóã ãîëîâû äåâóøêè. Óâèäåâ ñåáÿ â çåðêàëî, Äæèííè óïàëà â êðåñëî, çàêðûëà ãëàçà è îñòàëàñü ñèäåòü â ýòîì ïîëîæåíèè. Îíà áûëà ãîòîâà ðàçðûäàòüñÿ, ðàçáèòü ÷òî-íèáóäü, óáèòü êîãî-íèáóäü, ÷òî-óãîäíî, ëèøü áû ñíÿòü ñòðåññ.

Äæèííè íå çàìåòèëà, êàê â êîìíàòó âîøëà Ãåðìèîíà, ñëåãêà ïîøàòíóëàñü îò óâèäåííîãî, òèõî ïîäîøëà ê äåâóøêå, ïðîøåïòàëà ÷òî-òî è âîëîñû ëåãêî îïóñòèëèñü Äæèííè íà ïëå÷è. Äåâóøêà îòêðûëà ãëàçà è ïðîèçíåñëà:

-Ñïàñèáî, Ãåðì.

-Êàê òû ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ýòî ÿ? – óäèâèëàñü Ãåðìèîíà, âûøåäøàÿ èç-çà ñïèíêè êðåñëà.

-Åñëè áû íå òâîåì ìåñòå áûë êòî óãîäíî äðóãîé, òî ñíà÷àëà ÿ óñëûøàëà áû äèêèé âîïëü, à ïîòîì âîïðîñ: ×òî òû ñ ñîáîé ñäåëàëà? Òû æå, íàïðîòèâ, íèêîãäà íå êðè÷èøü, à òèõî èñïðàâëÿåøü ìîè îøèáêè. Òû íà çàâòðàê?

-Äà, è çà òîáîé ïðèøëà. – Ãåðìèîíà ïðèñåëà íà êîðòî÷êè ïåðåä Äæèííè è âçÿëà åå ðóêè â ñâîè. – Òû âîëíóåøüñÿ çà Äðàêî? Îí òàê è íå ïðèøåë â÷åðà? – ãîëîñ äåâóøêè áûë òèõèì è óñïîêàèâàþùèì.

-Íåò, - ñäàâëåííûì øåïîòîì ïðîèçíåñëà Äæèííè.

-Ëàäíî, ÿ ìîë÷ó. Ïîéäåì çàâòðàêàòü. – Äåâóøêà ïîäíÿëàñü, íî íå îòïóñòèëà ðóê ïîäðóãè. - Åñëè îáúÿâèøü ãîëîäîâêó, òû íè÷åãî íå èñïðàâèøü.

Ãàððè è Ðîí î ÷åì-òî ïåðåøåïòûâàëèñü çà çàâòðàêîì, ïåðèîäè÷åñêè ïîãëÿäûâàëè íà ñëèçåðèíñêèé ñòîë, ñíîâà ãîâîðèëè î ÷åì-òî, ñìåÿëèñü è âîçâðàùàëèñü ê çàâòðàêó. 

Äæèííè íè÷åãî ýòîãî íå çàìå÷àëà. Ìåñòî Äðàêî ïóñòîâàëî, íå áûëî Ìèëëèñåíò è Ïàíñè. Ñ òðóäîì ñäåðæèâàÿ ñëåçû, Äæèííè âñòàëà è âûøëà èç çàëà. 

Îíà ïîáåæàëà ïî íàïðàâëåíèþ ê ãðèôôèíäîðñêé áàøíå, êîãäà ñçàäè åå îêëèêíóë ãîëîñ:

-Äæèííè! 

Îíà îáåðíóëàñü è óâèäåëà ñëèçåðèíöà. Îíà íå çíàëà åãî èìåíè, ïðîñòî âèäåëà ïàðó ðàç ñ Äðàêî.

-Ìíå íóæíî òåáå êîå-÷òî ïåðåäàòü. Ýòî îò Äðàêî.

Äåâóøêà ñïóñòèëàñü âíèç ê íåçíàêîìöó è âçÿëà ó íåãî ïèñüìî.

-Ñïàñèáî, - òîëüêî ëèøü ñìîãäà ïðîèçíåñòè Äæèííè, ðåçêî ðàçâåðíóëàñü è âíîâü ïîáåæàëà íàâåðõ, ñìàõèâàÿ ñë¸çû.

Ïðèéäÿ â êîìíàòó, îíà çàêðûëà äâåðü íà ïàðó Àíòè-àëîõîìîð, êîòîðûì å¸ íàó÷èëà Ãåðìèîíà, ðàçâåðíóëà ïèñüìî è ïðî÷ëà:

_«Äæèíí, áóäó æäàòü òåáÿ íà íàøåì ìåñòå ïîñëå óæèíà._

_Öåëóþ.»_

Èçîáðàçèâ ëåãêîå ïîäîáèå óëûáêè, Äæèííè îòïðàâèëàñü ê Ãåðìèîíå.

-Äèðåêòîð, íàñ íå áûëî â ýòî âðåìÿ â øêîëå. Ìû áûëè â Õîãñìèäå ñî âñåìè íàøèìè äðóçüÿìè. Ìîæåòå ñïðîñèòü õîòÿ áû ó Çàááèíè. À åùå íàñ âèäåëè íåñêîëüêî ðåáÿò èç Ãðèôôèíäîðà. Äèí Òîìàñ, åñëè ÿ íå îøèáàþñü, è Ñèìóñ Ôèííèãàí. Ìû íèêàê íå ìîãëè îêàçàòüñÿ â ñâîåé êîìíàòå â ìîìåíò, êîãäà ñ Äðàêî ïðîèçîøëà ýòà óæàñíàÿ èñòîðèÿ. – Ïàíñè ñî÷óâñòâóþùèì âçãëÿäîì ïîñìîòðåëà íà ñåðîãëàçîãî Ñëèçåðèíöà, ÷üè òåìíî ÷åðíûå âîëîñû áëåñòåëè ïðè âñåòå ëàìï. 

-Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, à Âû ñêàçàëè, ÷òî äåâóøêè ïðèãëàñèëè âàñ îòìåòèòü Ðîæäåñòâî? Âû æå çíàåòå, ÷òî îòìå÷àòü çàðàíåå – ïëîõàÿ ïðèìåòà... – Äàìáëäîð ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé.

-Äà ïðè÷åì òóò ïðèìåòà? – ðàçîçëèëñÿ Äðàêî. – ßñíîå äåëî, ÷òî çäåñü íå îáîøëîñü áåç ìíîãîñóùíîãî çåëüÿ. Åäèíñòâåííîå ÷òî íå óêëàäûâàåòñÿ ó ìåÿ â ãîëîâå – êàê îí ìîãëî òàê äîëãî ðàáîòàòü.

-Ýòî Âàì îáúÿñíèò ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï, íàøåäøèé Âàñ â êîìíàòå äåâóøåê. Ìû ïîñòàðàåìñÿ âûÿñíèòü, êòî ýòî ñäåëàë, à ñåé÷àñ ìîæåòå èäòè.

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------_**

****

**_Review, PLEASE!_**

****

**_Sincerely yours_**

**_Ginn wiz no tonic…_**


	18. Êóñî÷åê ñåìíàäöàòûé

_Íó âîò ÿ è äîæèëà äî ÿ. Ïîêà ãîòîâ òîëüêî ýòîò êóñî÷åê, íî þùèé ÿ óæå þ è, þ, ñìîãó òåïåðü ïèñàòü äàëüøå. þñü, ÷òî êòî-òî âñå åùå æäåò ÿ, à íå ÿÿ, êàê ÿ â îæèäàíèè, íàïðèìåð, ÿ Draco Veritas. Êñòàòè, åñëè åñòü þäè, êîìó Êëýð îòâå÷àåò íà ïèñáìà, ñêàæèòå, ÷òî áóäåò ñî çíàìåíèòîé òðèëîãèåé. Ëàäíî, ñëìøêîì äîëãîå âñòóïëåíèå. Ïîñìîòðèòå, ÷òî ïîëó÷èëîñü. Enjoy!___ ---------------------------------------------------------------- Êóñî÷åê ñåìíàäöàòûé. 

-Ãåðì, à ìîæåò íå ñòîèò èäòè?

-"îëüêî åñëè òåáå îò ýòî íå ñòàíåò õóæå.

-Â òîì-òî è äåëî –ÿ íå þ! Äà, ÿ áåçóìíî çëà... ïðîñòî æóòêî çëà íà íåãî, íî... ÿ âñå-òàêè åãî þþ è ìíå áåç íåãî ïëîõî... î÷åíü ïëîõî...

-"îãäà èäè... òåáå æå ñòàíåò ïîêîéíåå... Èäè ðàäè ÿ, à íå ðàäè íåãî... òû ÿ ñ íèì, ÷òîá óñïîêîèòü ÿ è íîðìàëüíî ÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî ýòà íî÷ü ïðîøëà, ÿãêî ÿ, ÿ... "û èäåøü íå ÿ òîãî, ÷òîá îí óâèäåë ÿ, ÿ òâîèì îáùåñòâîì, è åìó ñòàëî õîðîøî, à ÷òîá ó ÿ âñå óñòàêàíèëîñü.

Äæèííè ñèäåëà íà ïîäîêîííèêå, ñâåñèâ îäíó íîãó, ÿ þ èç ñòîðîíû â ñòîðîíó, à Ãåðìèîíà – â êðåñëå ó êàìèíà, ÿ Êîñîëàïñóñà ïî ïóçó. Êîò íåãðîìêî ìóðëûêàë, ÿ þò. 

Íåêîòîðîå ÿ äåâóøêè ñèäåëè â òèøèíå, ÿ ÿ î ñâîåì, êîãäà â êîìíàòó, êàê âñåãäà áåç ÿ, ââàëèëèñü Ãàððè ñ Ðîíîì.

-Çäðààààâñòâóéòå äåâóøêè, - ÿíóë Ãàððè, ÿ ðåâåðàíñ. Ðîí, ïîñëåäîâàâ åãî ïðèìåðó, òîæå ñòðàííî ÿ è ïîäìèãíóë Ãåðìèîíå, íåäîâîëüíî ïîñìîòðåâøåé íà íåãî. Ïî ëèöàì îáîèõ ìàëü÷èêîâ áûëî âèäíî, ÷òî îíè ÷åðåçâû÷àéíî äîâîëüíû ñîáîé.

Äæèííè óëûáíóëàñü óãîëêîì ðòà:

-×òî íà ýòîò ðàç âû ñîòâîðèëè, ÷òî ó âàñ ñòîëü äîâîëüíûé âèä?

-Íè÷åãî îñîáåííîãî, ÿ ëåäè,÷òî ìîãëî áû Âàñ ðàñòðîèòü, - ñëàùàâî ÿíóë Ãàððè, âñå åùå êîð÷àñü â ðåâåðàíñå. 

Çàìåòèâ, ÷òî øóòêà íå óäàëàñü, ìàëü÷èêè ÿëè âåðòèêàëüíîå ïîëîæåíèå è ïîïûòàëñü ñäåëàòü ñåðüåçíûå ëèöà.

-Íó ÷òî âû âñåãäà òàêèå íåâåñåëûå, Äæèíí, Ãåðì? – Ñïðîñèë Ðîí, ÿ ê ñåñòðå. Îíà îòâåðíóëàñü ê îêíó, à Ðîí ñëåãêà âçëîõìàòèë åé âîëîñû. – Ñåñòðåíêà, êòî ÿ äîíèìàåò? Åñëè ýòî Ìàëôîé, ÿ åãî þ ê Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîìóñòîëó áåç îäåæäû â Áîëüøîì Çàëå. 

Äæèííè èçäàëà ÿæåëûé âçäîõ è îòäåðíóëà ãîëîâó.

-À ýòî ÿ ìûñëü, Ðîí, - çàäóì÷èâî ïðîèçíåñ Ãàððè. – "îëüêî êòî íà ýòîò ðàç çà íàñ ýòî ñäåëàåò?

Íå óñïåë Ãàððè çàêîí÷èòü âðàçó, êàê Ðîí áðîñèë ûé ÿä íà íåãî è Ãàððè ÿë,÷òî ÿ.

-×òî çíà÷èò íà ýòîò ðàç? À ÷òî âû ñäåëàëè äî ýòîãî? – ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïðèñòàëüíî ÿÿ íà ìàëü÷èêîâ.

-Îí èìåë ââèäó, êîãî áû íàì ïîïðîñèòü ïîìî÷ü íàì, - íåóäà÷íî ÿ ÿ èç ñèòóàöèè Ðîí.

-Íå ïðîéäåò, Ðîíàëüä! ×òî âû ñäåëàëè ñ íèì? Ýòî èç-çà âàñ îí â÷åðà íå ÿÿ âåñü âå÷åð è ÿ âåñü äåíü? – ñïðîñèëà Äæèííè.

-Íåò, - îòâåòèë Ãàððè, - îí ÿ ñ äåâ÷îíêàìè ñî ñâîåãî ôàêóëüòåòà äî î ÿÿ, à ïîòîì îíè åãî ïåðåêðàñèëè â ÷åðíûé öâåò êàêèì-òî çåëüåì òàê, ÷òî åìó êàê ìèíèìóì 2 íåäåëè õîäèòü òåïåðü ñ ÷åðíûìè âîëîñàìè, - ñêâîçü ñìåõ ïðîãîâîðèë Ãàððè.

Äæèííè ñïðûãíóëà ñ ïîäîêîííèêà:

-Íå þ, íè åäèíîìó ñëîâó íå þ! Çà ÷òî âû ÌÅÍß-"Î òàê íåíàâèäèòå?

Íà ãëàçàõ äåâóøêè âûñòóïèëè ñëåçû è îíà âûáåæàëà èç êîìíàòû ïðåæäå ÷åì Ãàððè è Ðîí ÿëè, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî. Íî êîãäà îíè îáà áðîñèëèñü ê âûõîäó è Ðîí ÿ çà ðó÷êó, ÷òîáû îòêðûòü äâåðü, òî îíà îêàçàëàñü çàïåðòà. Îíè ïîâåðíóëèñü è óâèäåëè Ãåðìèîíó, ÿþ çàêëèíàíèå çà çàêëèíàíèåì. ×åðåç íåñêîëüê ñåêóíä äåâóøêà îáðàòèëà íà ìàëü÷èêîâ ãíåâíûé ÿä:

-Äâåðü âû îòêðûòü íå ñìîæåòå. Âû íå âûéäåòå þäà ïîêà ÿ íå óñëûøó, êàê âû ýòî ñäåëàëè è çà÷åì, à ïîòîì ÿ ðàññêàæó âàì, ïî÷åìó âû ïîñòóïèëè íåïðàâèëüíî è íàâðåäèëè íå Äðàêî, à Äæèííè.

Äðàêî óñëûøàë ñòóê êàáëóêîâ è ÿ. Ïî êîððèäîðó ê íåìó øëà Äæèííè. Åå âîëîñû áûëè ñîáðàíû íà çàòûëêå, ÿ þ. Íà íåé áûëî ÷åðíîå áàðõàòèñòîå ïëàòüå, êîòîðîå îáëèãàëî åå òåëî, ÿ ÿùåñòâî ôèãóðû. Çàâåðøàëà êàðòèíó ïàðà ÷åðíûõ òóôëåé íà øïèëüêå. Äðàêî ñìîòðåë, íå ÿ ÿä, íà áëåñê ÿ íà åå âîëîñàõ è... â ãëàçàõ... Îí ïîìíèë åå áàðõàòíûé ÿä, íî ñåé÷àñ â åå  ãëàçàõ ÿ ñâåò ôàêåëîâ. Îíà ñìîòðåëà íà ìàëü÷èêà øèðîêî ðàñêðûòûìè ãëàçàìè, íå ÿ. Îí ÿ åé íàâñòðå÷ó, ñõâàòèë åå íà ðóêè è æàäíî ïîöåëîâàë. Îíà íå îòâåòèëà, íî îí äàæå ýòîãî íå çàìåòèë. 

-ß òàê ÿ, ÿ æäàë ýòîãî ìîìåíòà âåñü äåíü, ÿ õîòåë ê òåáå, õîòåë ÿ ÿòü, ÿ...

Îí ñìîòðåë íà íåå ñ âîñõèùåíèåì.

-"û òàê ïðåêðàñíà ÿ!

-Åñëè áû òû â÷åðà ïðèøåë, òî çíàë áû, ÷òî ÿ íå ïåðâûé äåíü òàê ÿæó, - ñîâðàëà Äæèííè, - íî, âèäèìî, ó ÿ áûëè äåëà ïîâàæíåå... 

Îíà ïåðåâåëà ÿä ñ íåãî íà ñòåíó çà åãî ñïèíîé.

-"û ðàçâå íè÷åãî íå çàìå÷àåøü? – íåìíîãî âîçìóùåííî ñïðîñèë þíîøà.

-"û ïîòåìíåë. Ìèëëèñåíò è Ïàíñè ïîñòàðàëèñü, þ. Íàäî áû ïîáëàãîäàðèòü èõ, - òèõî îòâåòèëà Äæèííè.

-Ýòî íå îíè. Â òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà ÿ áûë ñ __, îíè, íà ñàìîì äåëå, áûëè â 'îãñìèäå, è äàæå, âðîäå áû, ñ ÿòàìè èç Ãðèôôèíäîðà. Ýòî áûëè äðóãèå þäè, êîòîðûå èñïîëüçîâàëè ìíîãîñóùíîå çåëüå. Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï ñêàçàë, ÷òî åñòü ïàðà èíãðèäèåíòîâ, êîòîðûå þò äåéñòâèå ìíîãîñóùíîãî ÿ íà îïðåäåëåííûé ïåðèîä âðåìåíè, òîëüêî îá ýòîì ìàëî êòî çíàåò. Ýòî åñòü â êíèãàõ, êîòîðûå ÿÿ ó Ñíåéïà â òàéíîé ëàáîðàòîðèè, íî ê íåé, êðîìå  íåãî è äèðåêòîðà, íè ó êîãî íåò äîñòóïà. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå îíè òàê ñ÷èòàëè. Íî â ïîñëåäíåå ÿ òóäà ñòàë õîäèòü åùå îäèí ÷åëîâåê. Îíè íå þò êòî, íî ÿ þñü.

-Âåçäåñóùèé Ãàððè Ïîòòåð... – çàäóì÷èâî ïðîèçíåñëà Äæèííè.

-Èìåííî... – ÿ Äðàêî.

Îí ÿíóë åé â ãëàçà è ÿ ðóêîé ùåêè:

-Íó ÷òî òû ÿ? ß æå þþ ÿ, ÿ. Íè ó îäíîé äåâóøêè ïðîñòî íåò øàíñîâ ïî þ ñ òîáîé...

-×òî èì òåïåðü áóäåò? – Ïåðåáèëà åãî Äæèííè?

-Êîìó èì? – Îøàðàøåííî ñïðîñèë Äðàêî.

-Íó, Ãàððè è Ðîíó? ×òî áóäåò, åñëè þò, ÷òî îíè õîäèëè â þ ê Ñíåéïó, à ïîòîì òàê ïîñòóïèëè ñ òîáîé?

-Íå þ. þ, Ñíåéï áóäåò íàñòàèâàòü, ÷òîá èõ îò÷èñëèëè, à Äàìáëäîð íå ïîçâîëèò. Ìàêñèìóì, èõ ÿò ñäàâàòü äîïîëíèòåëüíûé ýêçàìåí ïî ÿì. Ïî÷åìó ÿ îíè òàê þò?

-Îíè ìîè ÿ, - òèõî ñêàçàëà äåóøêà.

Íàñòóïèëî ÿòíîå ìîë÷àíèå, êîòîðîå ïðåðâàë Äðàêî.

-"û òåïåðü óéäåøü?

-Íåò.

-"û ÿ íå ïðîñòèøü?

Äåâóøêà íå îòâåòèëà.

-Äæèííè, ÿ íå äóìàë, ÷òî ÿ íàäîëãî. ß ÿ ïîñèäåòü ÷óòü-÷óòü,à ïîòîì ïîéòè ê òåáå.

-Çà÷åì áûëî âîîáùå òóäà èäòè? – "èõî ñïðîñèëà äåâóøêà.

-Îíè ñêàçàëè, ÷òî ìû äàâíî íå îáùàëèñü, ýòî ïðàâäà... ß â ïîñëåäíåå ÿ ìàëî ñ êåì þñü.

-"îãäà ïî÷åìó òû ðåøèë, ÷òî ýòî áûëè íå îíè?

-Ïîòîìó ÷òî î÷åíü ïðîñòî çàìåòèòü, ÷òî âñå ìîå ÿ ÿ ïðîâîæó ëèáî ñ òîáîé, ëèáî íà êâèääè÷íîì ïîëå. Ïîýòîìó ÿ ìàëî ñ êåì þñü.

-ÿ ñîâñåì íå óäèâèëî, ÷òî îíè âäðóã ïîäîøëè, ÿ íå íóæäàëèñü â òåáå ïîëãîäà?

-Ìíå õîòåëîñü óçíàòü, ÷åãî îíè âäðóã  çàõîòåëè, ïîòîìó ÿ è ïîøåë.

-À åñëè áû îíè çàõîòåëè ÿ?

-Íó, âäâîåì íà îäíîãî ÿ íå èäóò, äà è åñëè áû ïîøëè, òî îáëîìàëèñü áû – âåäü ó ÿ åñòü òû.

-"û, íàâåðíî, ñëèøêîì óâåðåí, ÷òî ó ÿ åñòü ÿ, ïîòîìó è íå öåíèøü?

-Äæèííè, êàê ÿ ìîãó? "û íóæíà ìíå, ÿ þþ... âïåðâûå è ïî-ÿùåìó...

-Ìíå ïîðà, Äðàêî. Ìîèì ÿì íóæíà ÿ ïîìîùü. þñü, ÷òî ïîêà âû íå íàëàäèòå ÿ, ìû íå ñìîæåì ÿ. 'óæå áóäåò íàì îáîèì. 

Îíà ïîøëà ïî êîððèäîðó, ÿ äî ëåñòíèöû, îíà îáåðíóëàñü ê Äðàêî, ïðîâîæàâøåìó åå ÿäîì è ñêàçàëà:

-"åáå èäåò ýòîò öâåò, íî íàòóðàëüíûé ëó÷øå. ß þþ ÿ.

Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè îíà ñêðûëàñü çà ïîâîðîòîì.

-Ýòî æå òàê ïðîñòî: âû óñòðàèâàåòå ÿòíîñòè þ, îí íå ïðèõîäèò ê Äæèííè, à õóæå îò ýòîãî åé, ïîòîìó ÷òî îíà íå çíàåò, ãäå îí, ñ êåì îí, ïî÷åìó íå ÿÿ, íî âñèëó ñâîåé ãîðäîñòè, îíà íå ìîæåò ïîéòè è íàéòè åãî ïåðâîé. __ äåëàåòå åé áîëüíî è íèêòî äðóãîé. 

-Ìû íå äóìàëè... – ÿíóë Ðîí...

-Î, ÿ íå þñü, ÷òî â âàøè ãîëîâû òàêîå è ïðèéòè íå ìîãëî. – Ñâåðêíóëà ãëàçàìè Ãåðìèîíà. - Ïîýòîìó, åñëè âû íå õîòèòå ÿòü áîëü Äæèííè, âàì ÿ, åñëè íå ñòàòü ÿìè ñ Ìàëôîåì, òî ÿ áû ÿ äðóã ê äðóãó òåðïèìåå, - ïîäûòîæèëà Ãåðìèîíà.

Ïîñëå êîðîòêîé ïàóçû ãàððè ñïðîñèë:

-À òû-òî ñàìà ñ íèì ïîìèðèëàñü?

-ß ñ íèì íå þñü è íå þñü íà ýòè ÿ è âñòðå÷è. Åñëè ÿ âèæó åãî â êîððèäîðå, îí ïðîñòî êèâàåò ìíå è âñå. ß þ åìó â îòâåò. Áëèçêî ÿ âîâñå íå ÿçàòåëüíî.

-Çâó÷èò îôèãèòåëüíî, - íåäîâîëüíî ïðîáîðìîòàë Ðîí. - ÿ ñ Ìàëôîåì, òåðïåòü, ÷òî ýòîò Ñëèçåðèíñêèé ãàäåíûø øàñòàåò ñ ìîåé ñåñòðîé, à ìîæåò äàæå è öåëóåò å¸!

Â òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà Ãàððè ÿ îò õîõîòà, Ãåðìèîíà ïîäàâèëà ñìåøîê è ïîñìîòðåëà ñåðüåçíî íà Ðîíà:

-"û âñå åùå ñ÷èòàåøü åå ïåðâîêóðñíèöåé, à îíà, êàê-íèêàê, íà øåñòîì, è åé óæå ïîðà íå òîëüêî ÿ ñ ìàëü÷èêàìè. ÿ òåáå-òî ÷òî, âû ñ Ãàððè åùå íå âûøëè èç ÿ÷åñêîãî âîçðàñòà, ýòî è åæó ÿòíî. Âñå, ÷òî ó âàñ íà óìå – ýòî íîâûå ïàêîñòè.

-Íå ïàêîñòè, à øàëîñòè, - ïðîáóáíèë Ðîí. – È ÷åãî òû ÿ? – Îí ñëåãêà òîëêíóë ëîêò¸ì Ãàððè.

-__.... îé, íå ìîãó... __... îé, Ðîí... òîëüêî òû..... òàê.... îé, íå ìîãó... òàêîå.. ìîã ñêàçàòü... îééé, æèâîò áîëèò.... – åäâà ÿ ñìåõ ïðîèçíåñ Ãàððè.

Ãåðìèîíà íå âûäåðæàëà è òîæå ÿëàñü. 

Â ýòîò ìîìåíò âîøëà Äæèííè è, îêèíóâ êîìíàòó ÿäîì, ïðîèçíåñëà:

-Íó, äåòñêèé ñàä, êòî âàñ áóäåò èç çàäíèöû âûòàñêèâàòü, êîãäà þò, ÷òî ýòî ÂÛ ñäåëàëè ñ Ìàëôîåì? ÿòü ìû ñ Ãåðì?

**_----------------------------------------------------------------_**

**---Read? Review!---**

**Cincerely yours**

**Ginn (wiz no tonic)**


End file.
